Peligrosamente unido a ti
by trworshippers
Summary: Después de la Copa del Rey el destino de Jasper y Eleanor puede cambiar para Siempre...
1. Capitulo

**Esto nace de la idea de cuatro personas esperemos que os guste y os vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Eleanor**

Minutos después de que el vídeo fuera expuesto todo se volvió un caos, recordaba haber cogido la mano de Jasper, y poco después salieron al campo para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando vieron que la gente estaba saltando al campo decidieron retirarse e irse, no sabían lo que se les venía encima. Habían paparazzi por todos lados intentando captar imágenes del momento, Eleanor intentaba ocultarse pero era imposible, mirara donde mirara se disparaban los flashes. Jasper la abrazó a él mientras caminaban y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía segura.

Al llegar al coche se encontraron con James que se alivió al ver que habían salido ilesos del estadio.

—Tengo órdenes directas de que regreséis a palacio—les comunicó.

Jasper, tras asegurarse de que Eleanor entrara al coche, se volvió hacia James muy seguro de lo que había decidido hacer.

—Me voy de palacio, quería decírtelo—dijo, James lo miró sin entender pero asintió sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto y subió al coche.

Durante el trayecto no hubo ninguna conversación, el día había sido demasiado largo y tanto Eleanor como Mr. Hill estaban vez llegados a palacio primero salió su guardaespaldas y después ella, la condujo hasta dentro. En el camino se encontraron con su madre.

Al verla intentó contener las lágrimas, ese día le estaba pasando factura pero tenía que informarla de lo sucedido así que lo resumió.

—Liam ha dado su discurso-dijo, sacando su móvil y pulsando un botón para hacer correr un vídeo con las imágenes de la gente que saltaba de las gradas y se lanzaba contra Ted para agredirlo.

No era su plan alargar la conversación así que se dio la vuelta y se fue para su habitación, su madre la detuvo y se acercó a ella, había notado lo mucho que le había afectado lo que pasaba afuera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, visiblemente preocupada.

Eleanor bajó la mirada, y al volver a levantarla le contestó:

—Sí, es que...—no sentía ganas de hablar ahora, decidió decir una media verdad—…..estoy cansada, ha sido un día muy fuerte. Allá afuera todo es una locura.

Su madre sospechaba algo, últimamente habían pasado muchos momentos juntas y sabía que Eleanor no estaba llevando bien toda esa "locura", como la llamó. Pero respetó su espacio y la dejó seguir su camino.

Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta, ya podía ser ella misma. Adiós a esa máscara de chica fuerte que podía soportar todo, su mundo se desmoronaba: la muerte de su padre, que no eran hijos legítimos, la falsa amistad de Mandy además de que quería robarla junto a su antiguo guardaespaldas. Ted, el hombre en el que más confiaba su padre, al final resultó ser _su_ asesino... ¡Por Dios, eran tantas cosas!

Se desmaquilló, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama e hizo algo que había estado evitando tanto tiempo: lloró, lloró mucho, sentía tanta rabia, tanta desolación. No había querido desahogarse con nadie, ni siquiera con Liam, la única persona que sabía todo por lo que ha pasado, la única persona en la que podía confiar; una opción era volver a las drogas pero había avanzado demasiado para dar un paso atrás así que lo mejor era cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, no pensar en nada más, no quería pensar en nada más.

No supo el momento exacto en que consiguió el sueño, pero dormía plácidamente hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

Cuando escuchó que era su madre y que quería pasar, saltó de la cama para arreglarse un poco, no quería que notara que había estado llorando. Y si esa mujer dijo que quería entrar lo iba a hacer así que intentó borrar los vestigios de las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo para que su madre no sospechara.

—Puedes pas...—La reina no esperó a que terminara la frase, abrió la puerta y Len la recibió con esa sonrisa suya tan despreocupada—. Buenos días, madre ¿a qué se debe esta maravillosa visita?

Vio cómo su madre inspeccionaba su habitación con la mirada, la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Helena obligó a Eleanor a buscar su móvil y capturarla en una foto, su madre asombrada por el estado en que había encontrado su dormitorio merecía ser recordada para la posteridad.

La habitación estaba ordenada y limpia, a excepción de la ropa del día anterior que se hallaba en el sofá.

—Venía a decirte que hasta nuevo aviso no saldremos de palacio—le informó, aún estudiando con la mirada cada parte del dormitorio—, está lleno de periodistas y no vamos a dar una noticia hasta que lo consulte con Rachel. ocupará el puesto de jefe de seguridad.

Se volvió para marcharse, pero antes de dirigirse a la puerta se giró hacia su hija.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Eleanor—sonrió. La morena le devolvió la sonrisa al reconocer la sinceridad en las palabras de su madre.

Helena abrió la puerta, y salió.

Al verse sola Eleanor se lanzó a la cama, y observando la fotografía que le tomó a su madre sonrió, mucho, tal vez como nunca antes. Y es que, después de mucho tiempo, por fin se había sentido valorada por ella.

Había llegado el momento de cambiar, de ser otra persona, de dejar todo lo malo atrás. Ser ella misma, la Eleanor que nadie conocía, la verdadera, nada de máscaras. Había llegado el momento de aprender a llevar estos nuevos sentimientos y controlarlos. Interiormente estaba mal por todo pero poco a poco tenía que superarlo, iba a llevar su tiempo, pero si pudo salir de las drogas podrá con esto.

 _¿Después de esto que crees que va a pasar?_

 _Coméntanos_


	2. Chapter 2

**Liam**

No dejaba de pensar en el día anterior, las cosas en el estadio se habían salido de control. La reacción de la gente fue tal que habían atacado a Ted, y no era para menos, su padre era un hombre respetado y querido por los ingleses. Que su persona de confianza lo haya asesinado sólo terminó por cabrear más a la gente quien tomó justicia por su propia mano.

¿Qué por qué no lo hizo él? Terminaría convirtiéndose en alguien que no es, alguien del que su padre se habría sentido decepcionado. Siempre fue mejor opción exponerlo ante todos.

Miró el móvil que descansaba en la mesita de noche, sabía que Ophelia le había escrito e incluso llamado, y que en cualquier momento aparecería en su puerta. Él no pensó en ella cuando todo salió a la luz, ni mientras exponía al padre de la chica que alguna vez quiso. El odio por quien le arrebató a su propio padre era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa; y no es que no lo sintiera por Ophelia, pero él aún estaba destrozado, y no podía hablar, no con ella.

Su hermana lo tenía preocupado también, Jasper le dijo el día anterior que debía marcharse, Eleanor necesitaba un tiempo para sí misma y no quería presionarla, aunque la quería seguía sintiendo culpa por el daño que le hizo. Eleanor merecía a alguien mejor, algo mejor; Liam intentó convencerlo, pero Jasper era igual de cabezota que Lenny, eso ni dudarlo. Y a ella, a su Lenny, su hermana, su amiga, nada le había dicho. No la había visto desde el día antes y no sabía cómo darle la noticia de que Jasper se había marchado de palacio por un tiempo.

Soltó un suspiro cuando llamaron a la puerta, no le dio chance a llegar porque Len entró sin esperar a que su hermano le abriera.

—Liam, ¿has visto a Jasper? Desde ayer que me dejó con Foxy no sé nada de él, y no lo encuentro—dijo, Eleanor.

Liam la miró detenidamente, no esperaba encontrar a su hermana levantada tan temprano y mucho menos con ese brillo que iluminaba sus ojos. Por algún motivo encontró en Len algo distinto, no sabía qué pero le agradó ver a su hermana tranquila, en cierto sentido, después de todo lo que había pasado.

—¡Liam!—exclamó Eleanor—. ¿Que si has visto a Jasper?

—¿Foxy?—dijo Liam, confundido.

—Mr. Hill—respondió Len, rodando los ojos. Le dio un golpe a su hermano en el brazo—. Enfócate, te pregunté por Jasper, ¡Jasper! ¿Dónde está? Eres su nuevo "princeso", es a ti a quien cuida ahora, ¿recuerdas?

Liam no sabía dónde meterse, si le decía la verdad Eleanor se desmoronaría, y mentirle no estaba en sus planes.

—Le dije que se fuera ¿sabes?—dijo Lenny, de pronto—. Que cuando todo ese lío con MaldiTED terminara, que se fuera, que me dejara. No quería verlo; y ayer sentí que me faltaría algo si él no estaba, y sé que me falló, digo, creo que tengo un cartel en la frente que dice: **_Decepcione, es gratis_**.—Liam sonrió, Lenny decía cada cosa a veces—. Pero siento que puedo perdonarle, para avanzar necesito perdonarlo, y perdonarme por ser un desastre.

—Len, créeme que me cabreó el que haya entrado a palacio a robarnos, pero más aún el que te haya lastimado. Yo creo que está muy arrepentido, te ama y tú...—Liam la miró con dulzura—. Es obvio que también, pero te aconsejo ir con cuidado, si hablas con él sobre todo esto. Jasper... —Iba a decirle, estuvo a punto de decirle pero Len lo abrazó, correspondió al abrazo con fuerza y prefirió esperar un poco. Cuando se hubo apartado Eleanor se secó una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla—. Con respecto a Jasper y lo que decidas hacer, te apoyo, te apoyaré siempre Lenny.

—Es que lo sé—sonrió—. Iré a fastidiar al _Príncipe regente petulante alias nuestro tío_ -dijo, en tono solemne—, estar encerrados en palacio hasta que las cosas se calmen es una pesadilla. Me lanzaría por el balcón sólo para darles más de qué hablar—agregó, señalando el balcón mientras abría la puerta. Se refería a los periodistas que se habían quedado a acampar a las afueras de palacio.

En cuanto quedó a solas cogió su teléfono móvil y le marcó a Jasper, el guardaespaldas no atendía. Vio los mensajes de Ophelia y las llamadas perdidas pero evitó abrir los primeros.

Se asomó al balcón, había mucha gente entre periodistas y personas que habían ido para demostrar su apoyo a la familia. Liam se preguntó cómo es que después de tanto habían personas que siguieran sintiendo cariño por ellos, y la respuesta lo hizo sonreír: Su padre, fue un gran Rey.

Salió del dormitorio y fue a saludar a la gente, evitando las preguntas de los periodistas, asegurándoles que pronto, desde palacio, tendrían las declaraciones que querían. Que por ahora respetaran el duelo que aún no terminaba de pasar, y los sentimientos encontrados por el descubrimiento del asesino de su padre. Aún lo estaban asimilando.

Y entonces sintió su móvil vibrar desde el bolsillo, imaginó que podía ser Jasper. Revisó pero el número estaba bloqueado, bien podría ser él dejándole un mensaje. Lo abrió y encontró tres fotografías que casi lo hacen tirar el móvil al suelo, una de ellas mostraba un féretro abierto y un cartel dentro con palabras pintadas en rojo que rezaban: **_Está vivo_**. Las otras dos fotografías eran de su hermano Rob cuando aún vivía, debajo de la segunda imagen había un texto que decía: **_No hay cuerpo, está vivo_**.

Buscó entre la gente, e incluso con disimulo miró hacia palacio.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper**

Su decisión de darle tiempo a Eleanor fue firme, había requerido de toda sus fuerzas porque es que la amaba. Aquella princesa caprichosa se había metido tan dentro de él, no sabía exactamente el momento en que cayó, pero sí sabía que sin ella ya no podía ser el mismo.

Era lo que tenía amarla de esa forma, imposible, y posiblemente destinados al fracaso. Pero valía la pena.

Dos semanas había pasado desde lo ocurrido en el estadio, y de haberla dejado sin apenas explicarle y despedirse; dolería más si lo hacía y al final no podría marcharse. No se apartó del todo, vigilaba sus pasos las pocas veces que salía porque desde palacio cuidaban cada vez más a los miembros de la familia. Tenía un nuevo guardaespaldas y sencillamente Eleanor no parecía contenta, Jasper sonreía cada vez que la miraba en los pocos evento a los que se permitió asistir, aún estaban latentes los acontecimientos del descubrimiento del asesino del Rey. Los británicos poco habían vuelto a la calma, se hablaba por aquí y por allá al respecto, y el odio hacia Ted tras su muerte por la paliza recibida, no disminuyó. Se llevó lo que merecía, Jasper prometió venganza, y cumplió.

Eleanor, no podía sacarse a Eleanor de la cabeza.

Le pidió otro trago al bartender, mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil. Liam no había dejado de marcarle y de textearle desde que se fue. No respondió ni abrió los mensajes, y ya comenzaba a darse por vencido. Dio un trago a su bebida recién servida y contestó.

—Creí que habías muerto, Jasper—dijo el príncipe—, como no lo estás te vas preparando porque Eleanor está furiosa y ya sabemos de lo que es capaz.

—No llamaste para eso, ¿qué quieres?—Jasper dio otro sorbo a su bebida, y lanzó la mirada hacia la mesa que estaba en una esquina.

—He estado recibiendo extraños mensajes referentes a Robert, no le he dicho nada a Len ni a mamá porque necesitaba tu ayuda. Pensé en hacerlo sólo pero he aprendido que eres eficiente—se burló Liam. Jasper se levantó de su asiento frente a la barra al reconocer a uno de los ocupantes de la mesa, era Boone, el asesino del Príncipe Robert, aquél con el que Len y él se habían reunido—. ¿Jasper, sigues ahí?

—Sí, ¿de qué van los mensajes?—preguntó, caminando despacio hacia la mesa, pero se detuvo en seco al reconocer al otro sujeto que acompañaba al primero.

—Incluyen fotografías de Rob, y féretros vacíos. Los textos dicen que no hay cuerpo, que Rob está...

—Vivo—concluyó Jasper, volviéndose de inmediato para que Boone no lo viera.

—¿Jasper? ¿Cómo...

—Lo estoy viendo, Liam, a tu hermano. Está con Boone.

—¿Su asesino? ¿Estás seguro?

Jasper se las arregló para tomar una fotografía mientras ambos hombres salían, se la envió a Liam, pagó su bebida y se lanzó a seguirlos.

—¿Eso te basta?

 **Liam**

Se quedó de piedra al ver la fotografía que Jasper le había enviado. Tenía que ir con Eleanor y luego enfrentar a su madre; ¿cómo es posible? ¿Ella sabía? ¿Sabía que habían sepultado un féretro vacío?

—Vuelve a Palacio ahora, Jasper—dijo en tono de orden.

—No me lo vas a pedir dos veces, aún no hables con Eleanor, necesito estar allí.

Colgó.

Sabía que Len necesitaría de Jasper, sin embargo le había ocultado por dos semanas lo de los mensajes para protegerla del golpe, sabía lo fuerte que era la morena, lo sabía y se enfocó en que continuara como iba. Eleanor estaba dando pasos al frente y él temía, aunque confiara ciegamente en ella, que recayera.

Debía aclararse: Len no iba a recaer por enterarse de que Rob estaba vivo, ella era la niña de sus ojos. Rob la amaba y ella a él, sería una alegría la posibilidad de que siguiera vivo pero estaba ocupado viendo a Len llevar las cosas tan bien y con calma que no se le ocurrió pensar en eso dos semanas antes.

Y cuando se enteró de que Jasper se había marchado y que él sabía se puso furiosa, no quería aceptar ningún otro guardaespaldas. Con gusto aceptó a Mr. Hill en su momento porque le agradó, pero ¿de ahí a otro?

Al final aceptó, enfadandose un poco con Liam por no decirle sobre la partida de Jasper. Enfado que pronto pasó también.

Jasper tendría que disculparlo pero su hermana debía saber.

En el momento en que fue a abrir la puerta Eleanor entró como bólido.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto, Liam?—preguntó, levantando el móvil. Liam vio la fotografía que le mostraba Eleanor, eran Robert y el que supuso era Boone desde otro ángulo—¿Cómo es posible que Rob esté con su asesino? ¿Qué hace Rob... cómo...

Eleanor le dejó su móvil, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—¿Quién te envió esta foto?

—Está en todas partes, en toda la maldita red. Mira no deja de sonar el maldito teléfono—dijo, quitándoselo de la mano a Liam y apagándolo—. Tenemos que hablar con mamá, esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto porque Robert está muerto. Lo está, ¿no es cierto?

Liam le entregó su propio teléfono móvil con los mensajes que había recibido.

Eleanor los revisó en silencio.

—Jasper lo vio, Lenny—dijo Liam, Eleanor levantó la mirada del teléfono—. Acabo de hablar con él, viene en camino.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto, Liam? ¿Por qué te lo callaste? Tú no eres así, no conmigo.

—Intentaba protegerte.

—¡Estoy cansada de esa mierda!

La puerta se abrió, Helena no esperaba encontrarse a los mellizos juntos y se detuvo, mirando con cautela a ambos. Cerró la puerta despacio detrás de ella.

—Llegó la que faltaba—dijo Eleanor, aplaudiendo—. No me explico cómo es que aún no te han dado tu Oscar, madre.

—Eleanor, por favor...

—No me vengas con eso, juro que si escucho: _No les dije porque quería protegerlos, o en todo caso "protegerte Eleanor_ ", una vez más me lanzo del balcón.—Se llevó la mano a la frente, luego se cubrió el rostro con ambas—. Sepultamos una jodida caja, no había cuerpo y no lo buscaron; ¿papá sabía?

—Lo que deben saber es que...

—¿Simon sabía, madre?—repitió Eleanor—. Dejaron de buscar muy pronto, ¿no?

Antes de obtener respuestas llamaron a la puerta, Helena fue a abrir. Rachel le informó que habían llamadas que debían ser atendidas por su persona, Helena decidió quedarse con sus hijos y le pidió a Rachel que se encargara, y que postergara cada llamada hasta dar con Robert.

Palacio volvía a cerrar filas.

Jasper

Había logrado adelantarse a Robert y a Boone, necesitaba llegar con Eleanor lo antes posible. Quería estar a su lado, quería decirle que su hermano mayor seguía vivo; en cuanto se halló frente a Palacio le dieron entrada. Corrió, pensando en cómo era posible que nadie hubiese notado al Príncipe heredero en aquél bar, pasó desapercibido para el resto. Y pensando en dónde estuvo todo este tiempo y cómo era posible que siguiera con vida.

¿Qué demonios hacía con Boone? Fue éste quien les dijo a él-Jasper-y a Lenny que Rob fue asesinado por él, que desde Palacio habían dado la orden. ¿Qué hacía con Boone?

Entró a Palacio, y empezó por buscar a Eleanor en su habitación. Si Robert tenía intenciones de llegar a su casa ese día, no lo sabía, pero debía hablar con Eleanor.

Llamó a la puerta y escuchó a la joven decir que no quería ver a nadie. Jasper no hizo caso, abrió y entró. En cuanto Len lo vio chascó la lengua y se levantó del sillón donde se hallaba sentada.

—Vaya, Jasper, podría….

—Len, escucha….

—Liam ya me lo dijo, y antes de él lo hicieron varios desconocidos de la red. Me pone histérica que hoy en día ni mi propio hermano me diga las cosas a la cara.

La calma en Lenny lo desconcertó hasta que se acercó a él y le propinó una bofetada.

—Eso es por marcharte sin despedirte, sé que te dije que te fueras pero no tenías por qué hacerlo de ese modo, a escondidas, Jasper.

—Estaba respetando tu espacio, y lo que me pediste hacer.

—Al diablo lo que te pedí, y el respeto hacia mí. Viniste a robarme en un principio, ¿recuerdas, Jasper? Bien podías irrespetarme un poco más.

Jasper se acercó a ella, quedando unos míseros centímetros entre los dos. Esos míseros centímetros que él estaba dispuesto a dar por zanjados con un beso, la mirada de Len pasó de su boca a sus ojos, y en el momento en que iba a dar el paso….

—¿Lenny?

Len giró la cara hacia un lado, y Jasper dio un paso hacia atrás. Liam los miró a ambos desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Lo siento, y me alegra que hayas vuelto, Jasper.—Éste asintió—. Madre quiere vernos, Len, está aquí. Él está en Palacio.

Jasper sintió cómo la mano de la Princesa se agarraba a la suya, él la apretó un poco para hacerle saber que no se movería de su lado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eleanor**

Eleanor se mantuvo cerca de Jasper desde el momento en que salieron de la habitación, siguiendo a Liam rumbo al lugar donde se encontraban Robert y su madre. Aún no podía creer que estuviera vivo; entraron a la estancia, y en cuanto vio a su hermano no supo cómo reaccionar, su mirada, su dulce sonrisa… No, no estaba segura de poder con eso. Soltó la mano de Jasper, y se alejó de esa habitación. No podía creer que realmente era él, y que ahora mismo estuviera en el palacio.

Se fue a tomar el aire al balcón necesitaba asimilar todo lo sucedido, de lo que no se dio cuenta era que Jasper la había seguido, lo sintió abrazarla por detrás.

—Te he echado de menos—le dijo a Eleanor.

La morena no dudó en girarse y darle una bofetada.

—Eso es por confabularte con Liam y ocultarme lo de los mensajes.—Jasper se tocó donde le había dado.

Robert entró justo en el momento en que él hizo amago de acercarse a Len. El mayor de los Henstridge se interpuso entre su hermana y Jasper.

A Eleanor le sorprendió el cabreo de su hermano, nunca le había visto así, esa furia en los ojos no era usual en Robert. Es verdad que siempre la protegía pero ahora habían cambiado mucho las cosas.

Eleanor miró a su hermano e intentó calmarlo, pero era imposible.

—¡¿Me vas a decir quién es? ¿O lo voy a tener que averiguar por mi cuenta?!—gritó Robert.

No era consciente de lo que esa pequeña discusión podría desencadenar. Rob se serenó, y al volver a hablar, normalizó su tono de voz.

—Lenny, te he visto como le has pegado. ¿Qué te ha hecho?—Eleanor no sabía cómo explicárselo a su hermano sin que las cosas terminaran peor de lo que estaban.

Liam y su madre se reunieron con ellos, la mirada de Helena fue dirigida a Jasper. Los gritos de Robert los habían desconcertado tanto a ella como a Liam, quien miró a su hermano y al guardaespaldas.

—Jasper, creo que deberías dejarnos a solas, necesitamos hablar los cuatro tranquilamente—le comunicó Helena a éste último.

A esto Eleanor le echó una mirada a su madre, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas así que la comprendería en la decisión que estaba por tomar, o eso pensaba.

—Si Jasper se va, yo también me voy—dijo con seguridad, quería perdonarlo pero también comprender cómo era posible que Robert estuviera frente a ella cuando se suponía que había muerto. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí?

Antes de que Eleanor arrastrara a Jasper hacia su habitación, su madre tocó su hombro.

—He decidido hacer una cena esta noche, es necesaria y urgente para todos—informó Helena.

—No estoy segura de querer asistir a una cena de bienvenida para el recién aparecido—soltó la princesa, fríamente.

—Len, por favor—dijo Liam, su mirada conciliadora la hizo resignarse.

Eleanor asintió y se marchó con Jasper.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, Eleanor intentó encontrar un cigarro o algo que le calmara, es verdad que había dejado aparcadas las drogas, pero un cigarro no le vendría mal.

—Deberías ir Len, tu hermano querrá contarles qué pasó. Querrá darles una explicación—le dijo Jasper.

Si estaba intentando hacer las cosas bien debería hacerle caso, por lo menos para darle un voto de confianza, ahora mismo no quería saber nada ni de su hermano Liam ni de Robert. Estaba enfadada con Liam por esconderle algo tan importante como los mensajes que había estado recibiendo, y con Rob por aparecido. Se supone que debería estar feliz, su hermano mayor había vuelto, pero tenía tanto encima.

—No puedo creer que todos me hayais mentido con una cosa tan importante, tú eres un excelente mentiroso así que de ti lo esperaría, ¿pero de Liam?—comentó algo triste.

Eleanor comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación de un lado al otro sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Jasper la paró y miró a sus ojos.

—Liam te ocultó lo de los mensajes para no hacerte daño, no estaba seguro de qué iba, o qué enfermo se atrevería a jugar con algo así. Y yo…—Jasper dudó antes de continuar—. Yo no lo supe sino hasta hoy, Liam intentó comunicarse conmigo pero no llegué a responderle hasta hoy. Fue cuando vi a tu hermano en el bar donde me encontraba, y vine a decirte pero se me adelantaron con la foto que subieron a las malditas redes sociales, entre tanta gente alguien lo reconoció… Y... pues te enteraste de esa forma, supongo.—Acarició su mejilla, mirándola con dulzura—. Tienes que ir a esa cena, acompañar a Liam, no puedes dejarlo sólo porque para él esto también es difícil.

Eleanor estaba indecisa si ir y escuchar las explicaciones de Robert o en cambio esperar, pensar, asimilar. Liam en estos momentos debía estar con él o al menos eso creía.

—Está bien—resopló—, iré a esa maldita cena. Aunque tú podrías venir...—dijo con pocas ganas.

Sabía que esa cena era familiar, pero a ella le importaba una mierda, necesitaba un apoyo; ya no era la misma persona desde que vio por última vez a Robert. Había cambiado para mejor, y por lo que vio en el balcón, Rob también había cambiado.

—Len, sabes que no puedo ir, es tu familia y tenéis que hablar. Además tu hermano y yo no hemos empezado con mal pie. Yo te apoyaré desde afuera, aquí estaré, no me voy.—La miró a los ojos una vez dicho esto.

Eleanor sonrió y tras unos minutos, Jasper la dejó sola para que se arreglara para la cena. Se estaba preparando cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Len, soy Liam—dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Liam entró a su habitación y se sentó en una silla, observándola.

—Sé que andas enfadada, pero esta cena nos vendrá bien a todos—dijo, siempre conciliador.

Eleanor sabía que Liam intentaba calmarla, pero aun así no lo logró, estaba nerviosa.

—Sólo espero que se aclaren las cosas—comentó Eleanor.

Terminó de ponerse los últimos accesorios y salieron de la habitación tanto ella como su hermano. Una vez llegaron al salón se encontraron a su madre y a Robert, lo que nunca imaginó era que estuviera Beck, desde la última vez que se vieron no habían hablado.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos, creo que deberíamos sentarnos—dijo Helena.

Cada uno se acomodó en una silla y Robert comenzó a hablar.

—Sé que les debo muchas explicaciones de dónde he estado y cómo es posible que haya sobrevivido.—Eleanor estaba atenta, pero eso no evitó que notara la mirada de Beck sobre ella—. Primero, cuando el avión fue derribado tomé un paracaídas y descendí hasta una playa….—Robert hizo una parada.

Todos le estaban observando mientras hablaba, intentando asimilar su historia.

—Cuando llegué a la playa no encontré a nadie, creo que con el tiempo me deshidraté y perdí la consciencia. Tiempo después me desperté en una casa, una chica rubia me había llevado hasta allí, ella me cuidó los meses siguientes, apenas había internet o incluso cobertura.

Ninguno se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

Eleanor empezaba a comprenderlo, más o menos porque aún había algo que la inquietaba y no dudó en preguntar a su hermano directamente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí si nadie sabía que estabais allí?

Robert miró a su hermana.

—Espera, Len, vayamos por partes —dijo seriamente—. Después de muchos días un barco apareció en la orilla de la playa hablamos con el Capitán, salimos del lugar y nos trajo. Durante mucho tiempo estuve observando en las sombras, realmente estaba preocupado por todos vosotros.

Eleanor y Liam asintieron. Comprendían que Robert se hubiese escondido, si fue desde Palacio que ordenaron su muerte.

—Entonces decidiste volver—dijo Eleanor.

Una vez terminada la historia estuvieron comiendo en silencio, nadie comentó nada más. Incluso para Eleanor era raro que también en esa mesa estuviera Beck ya que habían insistido que era "familiar".

Su madre habló:

—Dentro de unos días haremos el anuncio oficial de que Robert está vivo y que Cyrus será destronado, con lo cual voy a organizarlo con Rachel.

Eleanor había tenido demasiado por ese día por lo que optó en irse pronto a su dormitorio. En la otra esquina se veía a sus dos hermanos conversar alegremente junto a Beck.

Una vez que se fue a la habitación, se tumbó en la cama unos minutos y cerró los ojos, sin duda era demasiado lo que tenía que pensar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta sacándola de su ensimismamiento, imaginó que sería Jasper. Fue a abrir porque quería verlo.

Sin embargo, no era Jasper quien la esperaba del otro lado.

—Lenny, venía a hablar contigo. Después de la última vez...lo siento—dijo Beck.

Eleanor bajó la mirada.

—Beck ¿podríamos hablar otro día?—le dijo—. Ahora mismo no tengo muchas ganas de conversar, hay mucho pasando por mi cabeza.—Se notaba que Eleanor estaba cansada cuando lo dijo.

Pero Beck se acercaba aún más a ella.

—De verdad, no debí haber dejado que fueras sola con los paparazzi. Te quiero Eleanor y daría cualquier cosa por estar contigo otra vez—confesó Beck.

Eleanor se encontraba hecha un lío, quería a Beck pero había cambiado la cosa. Y también estaba Jasper a quien había perdonado, y era por quien sentía de un modo tan fuerte, era a quien amaba.

—Beck, es muy difícil esta situación ahora mismo...es decir te quiero pero de otra forma...quiero decir...—Eleanor no sabía expresarse en ese momento.

Beck no dudó en acercarse y besarla, lo que no sabía Eleanor era que Jasper lo había visto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper**

Había ido a buscarla en cuanto supo que la cena llegó a su fin, pensó en dejarla para que descansara del día tan duro que tuvo, pero desechó la idea porque si fue al palacio era con una intención: apoyarla.

Se encaminó hacia su habitación, vio a alguien de pie ante la puerta y cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta de quién se trataba. Era Beck, que en ese momento besaba a Len, Jasper apretó la mandíbula, Len se apartó de Beck y lo vio a Jasper quien cogió al otro joven del hombro obligándolo a girar, y le propinó un golpe en la cara dejándolo en el piso, Len quedó atónita. Jasper dio media vuelta. La princesa fue tras el guardaespaldas sin mediar palabra con el Lord.

Lo llamó, sin embargo, en el momento en que Jasper se giró Len se detuvo viendo a Rob aproximarse. Jasper siguió su mirada, el hermano mayor de la morena pasó por su lado, ignorándolo; Len retomó el camino hacia Jasper pero su hermano se interpuso diciendo que necesitaba hablar con ella un minuto. Aunque Eleanor se negó en un principio, al notar que Jasper no estaba, cedió.

Verla besando a Beck le hizo hervir la sangre, _y a todas éstas ¿quién demonios le pidió que viniera?_ pensó Jasper.

Salió al jardín, estaba realmente cabreado. En un momento imaginó que todo estaría bien entre él y Lenny, le dejó acompañarla, aceptó que le sostuviera la mano, lo aceptó a él.

—¿Jasper?—escuchó a sus espaldas, se giró y vio a Liam acercándose—. Salí a tomar algo de aire, ¡vaya día!

Jasper asintió.

—¡Vaya día!—repitió Jasper, sin ánimos.

Liam pilló el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

—Lenny ya te perdonó, eso es de celebrar—comentó, tanteando el terreno.

Jasper lo miró de soslayo.

—Fui a buscarla, se estaba besando con Beck.

—Tuvo que ser cosa de él, Jasper, Lenny te quiere a ti de eso puedes estar seguro.

—Lo estoy, pero eso no implica que me quede tranquilo mientras otro la toca, Liam. No quiero que esté con alguien que no sea yo, me cabrea que el maldito Lord Twysden la haya buscado.

Liam lo observó con perspicacia.

—¿Qué hiciste, Jasper?—inquirió.

—Creo que lo golpeé un poquito—respondió. Liam enarcó las cejas—. ¿Qué? Lo tiene merecido, y ahora tu hermano, no creo que le caiga bien que Len y yo nos veamos envueltos en una relación o algo parecido. ¡Joder! Me parece increíble que siga con vida, y que Boone lo haya ayudado.

—Y eso que no escuchaste la historia completa.

Liam le repitió palabra por palabra lo que Robert contó durante la cena, Jasper escuchaba atento, analizando.

—¿Crees que venga buscando algún tipo de venganza contra quienes intentaron matarlo?—preguntó Jasper, Liam pensó en ello—. Boone debió contarle que recibió órdenes desde palacio, las probabilidades son altas; aunque quiero creer que su regreso es para mejor.

Regresaron al interior de palacio en silencio. Tenían mucho en qué pensar, Jasper sentía que le debía una disculpa a Len, ahora lo único que hacía era disculparse con ella; Beck que se joda, ni fumado se disculpa con el Lord. No debió actuar así delante de Len, él siempre era comedido.

Liam se detuvo, Jasper lo imitó, habían escuchado un escándalo y esa sin duda era la voz de Cyrus. Se encaminaron hacia la estancia donde Helena se encontraba con Robert instantes atrás; Cyrus no había estado presente en palacio porque se hallaba sabrá Dios dónde, si regresó de su paseo fue porque se enteró del regreso de Rob; Liam entró seguido de Jasper. Helena tenía una vaso en la mano, y escuchaba los berrinches de Cyrus.

—No se podía esperar menos de ti—dijo el Príncipe, dirigiéndose a su tío. Éste soltó una maldición.

—¿Qué pasa, bastardo? ¿Todavía creen que pueden tomar el tro...

—Mi hermano está vivo—dijo Liam, cortante—. Es el heredero legítimo, Cyrus, así que ve bajándote de la nube donde andas. Rob es el más capacitado para reinar, tú culo en el trono ya no es necesario, nunca fue necesario; nunca serás un buen Rey. Nunca serás capaz de hacer algo por tu pueblo, Robert sí. Tú nunca serás Simon.

Jasper vio venir una tormenta, Cyrus odiaba sobremanera ser comparado con su hermano. El rey regente tenía los ojos desorbitados, se veía desquiciado.

—¡¿Dónde demonios anduvo metido todo este tiempo?! ¿Quién te dice que no es un bastardo más de la zorra de tu madre?

—Cuidadito, Cyrus—sonrió Helena. Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Cyrus se volvió al notar que la mujer miraba detrás de él. Jasper y Liam miraron hacia la entrada también, Rob se hallaba en el umbral, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, dedicó una amable sonrisa a su tío.

—Buenas noches, tío—dijo—. Que gusto volver a casa, que gusto volver a verte. Me gusta tu look, por cierto.

Liam rió por lo bajo.

Cyrus miró a Helena.

—Yo ya no tengo nada qué perder, tus bastardos no me quitarán mi derecho al trono. Seré tan bueno, me presentaré ante el pueblo de la mejor manera, y tú no podrás hacer nada. Seré más perra inteligente de lo que tú has llegado a ser jamás—dijo, bajando la voz mientras se acercaba despacio a Helena, ésta sólo sonrió y subió el vaso en señal de "Salud", aceptando el reto de su cuñado.


	6. Chapter 6

**ELEANOR**

Aún estaba desconcertada por la actitud de Jasper, al mismo tiempo sintió cierta satisfacción por dicha actitud. Golpeó a Beck por el hecho de besarla, no era para menos pero no dejaba de ser excitante ver a Jasper celoso; sonrió tumbada en la cama.

Había sido una noche interesante, la cena con Robert fue un agregado, amaba a su hermano lo que no quitaba que siguiera confundida y sorprendida por su regreso.

Beck seguía rondando por palacio, no quería volver a encontrarse con él, cosa que sería inevitable, era el mejor amigo de Rob y éste tuvo algo qué ver en que estuviera durante la cena de la noche anterior no creía otra cosa. ¿Estaría Beck enterado de hace mucho o Rob lo buscó hace poco? Como haya sido no podía estar menos de acuerdo con esa incomodidad en casa. Por muy grande que sea palacio, siempre sí se lo encontraría en el camino.

La noche anterior cuando fue tras Jasper después del altercado con Beck tuvo que dejar al guardaespaldas marchar porque su hermano mayor la abordó. Apenas y sí compartieron unas palabras, nada importante, Rob sólo quería asegurarse que ella estuviera bien; en eso no había cambiado, siempre preocupado por su nena.

Para la castaña ese día se había convertido en uno normal en el castillo, las actividades en el palacio estaban quietas, y había paz y tranquilidad, todo era muy silencioso y hacía tiempo que Eleanor no sentía eso-dentro de palacio todo tranquilo, fuera era otro cantar, los periodistas acechaban así como los súbditos que habían visto la noticia de la "resurrección del Príncipe Heredero Robert Henstridge-; la morena ignoraba el encontronazo de la noche anterior entre su madre y su tío, con la llegada de su perdido hermano mayor las cosas habían cambiado.

Eleanor escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Fue a abrir con algo de pereza y al ver que se trataba de su ex guardaespaldas y actual Jefe de Seguridad del Palacio, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Buenos Días, Princesa—sonrió el viejo zorro a su vez.

—Mr. Hill, mi antiguo guardaespaldas, hace días que no te veía-dijo Len, dejándolo entrar.

Len se le adelantó a la carrera y se sentó al borde la cama, toda aniñada ella. Cuando de Mr. Hill se trataba, Len solía actuar como una chiquilla.

—Pues he estado ocupado.—A Hill le hizo gracia ver a Lenny correr para tomar asiento—. Pero vine a visitarla para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí y por la pequeña Sara—se sentó al lado de ella en su cama.

—Qué bueno, y de nada—sonrió—. No puedo esperar a conocer a Sara.

James era una de las pocas personas en las que Eleanor ha aprendido a confiar, él se convirtió más que un amigo, en un padre. Cada consejo que él le había dado, ella sentía que era su padre hablándole, y ella no podía estar más agradecida con él.

—Cuando nos terminemos de instalar bien la va a conocer, y sé que ella estará encantada—dijo James. Suspiró, y miró a Eleanor, ésta sabía que algo se venía—. Princesa, ¿le puedo dar un consejo?—Eleanor asintió, siempre eran bienvenidos—. Salga de este Palacio y diviértase que está muy pálida—Eleanor rió—, no se encierre más y olvídese de todo este asunto de la llegada del Príncipe Robert por un momento, busque a un amigo y salga.

—Gracias Mr. Hill, y he decir que en verdad usted me divierte.

El viejo zorro le guiñó un ojo. Y salió de la habitación.

Eleanor empezó a buscar en su celular el número de algún amigo, pero no encontraba a nadie interesante para salir así que dejó su celular en la cama y fue en busca de su hermano a ver si lograba sonsacarlo, pero antes de entrar a su habitación escuchó a éste y a su guardaespaldas hablando y decidió no entrar y quedarse escuchando en la puerta.

—Jasper, ¡feliz cumpleaños!—dijo Liam

Eleanor no lo podía creer, ella en los 6 meses que estuvo con Jasper nunca le preguntó sobre su cumpleaños, no sabía si felicitarlo y más por cómo han ido las cosas, así que siguió pegada a la puerta oyendo.

—Gracias, Liam—dijo Jasper.

Su voz, Eleanor mordió su labio inferior, adoraba la voz de Jasper.

—Quita esa cara, anoche te adelantaste un buen regalo al pegarle a Beck—rió Liam—. Ahora que estás de cumpleaños de verdad, te daré mi regalo y ¡no! no es Lenny, lamentablemente no tengo la magia de convencerla de nada. Y eso de que te hayas acostado con mi hermana y luego con mi madre como que sigue siendo un asunto de discutir en terapia para mí.—Lenny apretó los labios para no soltar la risa, Liam a veces se pasaba de idiota—. Así que te daré algo más a mi alcance: tienes un día libre, ¡vamos, amigo, celébralo, haz lo que quieras! ¡Vuelve a pegarle a Beck!

—Tranquilo Liam, no necesito el día libre, ya que no tengo nada qué hacer prefiero quedarme aquí trabajando.

Eleanor quedó sorprendida de que Jasper no celebrara su cumpleaños, las fechas de su cumpleaños y el de su hermano gemelo siempre han sido una excusa para que su madre hiciera fiestas ostentosas, pero siempre eran aburridas para los gemelos. Excepto cuando su padre los llevó a una feria-ya que la reina estaba de viaje-con todo lo que es divertido para unos niños de 9 años, y por eso nunca ha querido que otras personas tengan un mal cumpleaños.

Eleanor volvió a su habitación, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que alguien estuviera solo y menos en su cumpleaños.

Len llamó a Liam.

—Hola, hermanito—saludó con ese tono casi guasón que se gastaba.

Liam podía notar que ella tramaba algo.

—Hola, Len ¿qué quieres?

—Liam, ¿vas a necesitar a Jasper hoy?

—¿Para qué quieres a Jasper?

—Liam, haces la pregunta como si estuviésemos hablando de una mascota, o como si creyeras que planeo torturarlo.

—De ti esperaría cualquier cosa, Lenny.

Eleanor bufó.

—¿Si sabes que hoy es su cumpleaños, no?

—Sí, le dije que se tomara el día libre y no quiso. Haz algo, intenta convencerlo, iba a pedírtelo yo pero eso de entrometerme en vuestros asuntos amorosos

—Cierra la boca, Liam.—Que se moría por Jasper era cierto, pero hablarlo, joder, no le apetecía.

—Si quieres te presto a Jasper por hoy y por todo lo que quieras—dijo su hermano, con malicia.

—¡Liam!—Ella sabía que su hermano apoyaba su relación con Jasper, sólo que ella aún no se sentía preparada, no aún—. Bueno veré qué puedo hacer.—Colgó.

Puso su plan en marcha, buscó a Jasper quien estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

—Jaspah.

—Princesa.

—Camina y acompáñame, necesito hacer unas cosas y no quiero ir sola—ordenó en su pose "Yo soy la Princesa".

—¿Te diste cuenta de que estoy trabajando?

—Sí, pero necesito que me acompañes a salir, si quieres pregúntale a James para que veas.

—Vale, vale.

Jasper entró para avisarle a Liam y luego siguió a Eleanor hacia la puerta. Se encontraron a Robert en el camino, extrañaba a su antiguo hermano, desde que él llegó sintió que hasta cierto punto no era el mismo. Ese arranque en el balcón antes de la cena la dejó reflexionando sobre quién era éste Robert; ya no era lo mismo y lo que menos quería era darle explicaciones de lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

—Hola, Len—dijo Ro—¿A dónde vas?

—De salida, tengo cosas qué hacer.

—¿Con el guardaespaldas de Liam?—Eleanor sabía que Robert no confíaba en Jasper.

—Sí, ¿algún problema?—dijo Eleanor, secamente.

—No.

—Ok, entonces me voy.

Eleanor y Jasper se sentaron uno al lado del otro sin dirigirse la palabra, ella no sabía qué decir, ni cómo iba a reaccionar Jasper si se enteraba de que sabía sobre su cumpleaños.

Después de una hora de viaje llegaron a una pequeña cafetería de Londres, cuando llegaron se sentaron frente a frente, ambos estaban viendo la pequeña decoración elegante de los menús, Jasper sabía que ella estaba ansiosa por algo y no podía quedarse con la intriga de que porque estaba así.

—Entonces ¿por qué de repente te dieron ganas de comer en un café y no ir a un prestigioso restaurante en Chelsea, Princesa?—preguntó.

—Pues porque Liam me lo recomendó, el vino con Ophelia cuando salían, me dijo que se podían encontrar los mejores pancakes y café, no me llama la atención el café pero los pancakes con tocineta suenan bien—respondió Len, con un tono divertido

El silencio se apoderó de ellos tras hacer el pedido y mientras esperaban la comida, cuando llegó él se quedó congelado al darse cuenta de la vela que estaba puesta en su torre de pancakes que estaba enfrente de él, y vio el 'Feliz Cumpleaños' escrito con sirope de chocolate en el borde de su plato.

Eleanor miraba cómo Jasper sólo se quedaba atónito observando su plato y no decía nada, sólo lo miraba, mientras la ansiedad corría por su cuerpo por saber qué era lo que opinaba, nunca se había sentido tan ansiosa como lo estaba ahora, y ella se dio cuenta que probablemente él pensaba que eso era estúpido.

—Bueno ¿qué dices?—dijo la chica.

—Gracias—respondió Jasper mientras quitaba la vela de sus pancakes.

—Bueno, no es el mejor regalo que te han hecho— _"Estaba realmente nerviosa"_ pensó Jasper dado su repentino toque de confianza.

—Quizás no, pero lo aprecio—dijo cuidadosamente, Eleanor vio como él le regalaba la más cálida sonrisa que ella había visto antes, y ella tuvo el mismo gesto con el guardaespaldas.

Comieron, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Hablaron poco, pero lo suficiente para que el ambiente se tomara un aire casi mágico.

—Lo que pasó anoche con Beck—empezó a decir, Eleanor negó con la cabeza. Entendió que no era un tema que tenían que tocar, no en ese momento, no ese día y tal vez nunca, era irrelevante—. Ahora ¿dónde?—preguntó, dando por zanjado el asunto mientras caminaban en las bulliciosas calles.

—¿Hyde Park?—le preguntó Eleanor, esperando por su aprobación—. Mi padre me traía acá unas veces cuando era una niña, pero era difícil mantener a los paparazzi alejados.—Eleanor estuvo más sorprendida por su honesta confesión acerca de su infancia.

Jasper sonrió al escuchar su revelación.

—Suena bien.—Se sentía relajado en el camino hacia el parque, ella le seguía contando datos curiosos sobre su vida en el palacio.

Mientras caminaban escuchaban un ruido de alguna banda tocando en vivo.

—Me gusta esa canción—murmuró Jasper, no sabía que su aprobación a la música significaba mucho para Eleanor, ella sabía que una banda tocaría en vivo en el parque, y pensaba que sería bueno verla con Jasper a su lado, pero no estaba segura si a él le podría gustar.

—A mí también—dijo la Princesa, sonriéndole brevemente.

A medida que avanzaban entre la multitud que estaba viendo la banda, encontraron un lugar para sentarse. De repente Jasper tomó su muñeca.

—Sentémonos aquí—le dijo a Eleanor, y se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó en la grama, Jasper vio cómo sus labios volvían a dibujar una sonrisa.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en el parque escuchando la música, compraron helado, Eleanor embadurnó de helado la mejilla de Jasper viendo su expresión seria, cuando él también hizo lo mismo en el brazo terminando los dos riendo histéricamente.

Eleanor pasó las siguientes horas diciendo que su camisa estaba manchada de helado mientras ella estaba limpia. Cuando la banda cantaba la última línea de su última canción Eleanor miró a Jasper.

—¿Así que te gusta este tipo de música?—le preguntó.

—Sí, ¿y a ti?—dijo Jasper.

—También.—Después de un momento dijo—: ¿Qué más te gusta?

Tras pensarlo por un minuto Jasper dijo suavemente:

—Me gusta ver películas y leer libros. Me gusta salir a comer afuera, aunque tenga poco tiempo para hacerlo.—La observó antes de volver a hablar, Lenny era tan importante para él—. Y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo—finalizó.

Eleanor se dio cuenta cómo la voz de Jasper se tornó ronca con sus últimas palabras, y le creyó instantáneamente.

—En verdad lo siento por todo—dijo Jasper.

Mirándolo, Eleanor descubrió que ésta fue, probablemente, una de las conversaciones más significativas que han tenido en mucho tiempo, sin insultos entre ellos, y también se dio cuenta que podía divertirse sin las drogas o el alcohol.

Cuando llegaron al castillo fueron al balcón y se quedaron viendo la luz de la luna, hasta que Jasper rompió el silencio:

—Gracias por el día de hoy—dijo, viéndola a los ojos.

—De nada, sólo quería hacer algo bueno para alguien.

Jasper sabía que entre todo ese desastre existía una chica que sólo quería hacer el bien, y que sería una buena Princesa a la que le importa la gente como lo fue su padre.

—Lo sé, Len, eres especial y te quiero mucho—dijo Jasper, nunca le había expresado con palabras lo que él sentía por ella, y la abrazó.

Eleanor creía que nadie la amaba por lo que en verdad ella era, pero su madre tenía razón, que podía haber gente que la amaba por eso, y que ella también al fin podía confiar en alguien.

—¿Sabes? Son las 11:58 de la noche y hay un último regalo que te quiero dar antes de que se acabe tu cumpleaños.

—¿Ah sí?—dijo Jasper, frunciendo el ceño, extrañado. Y Eleanor lo besó, un suave, y pausado beso.

Se separaron después de unos segundos, y aún tenían fuego corriendo en su interior. Len se mordió el labio inferior, quería seguir, pero prefirió irse por la paz, al menos por ahora.

De y con Jasper quería más.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Jasper!—dijo Eleanor, y se fue a su habitación dejando solo a Jasper en el balcón.

El día estuvo lleno de sorpresas, pero ninguna tan grande como esta, y Jasper sabía que este fue un cumpleaños que recordaría por siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eleanor**

Ese día habia sido el mas normal que había pasado con Jasper,entre ellos no habían tenido malentendidos e incluso estuvieron hablando civilizadamente, pero a Eleanor le parecía poco regalo lo de hoy asique pensó en salir y comprarle algo que realmente tuviera de recuerdo aunque no sabia que le gustarí a Liam iba a ser muy arriesgado ya que empezaria a pensar mas respecto a su relación.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto y se arreglo un poco para salir a comprar el regalo,obviamente tenia que salir sola sin escoltas y sin nadie que la viera, ya que el palacio estaba controlado las 24 horas tenia que hacerlo muy disimuladamente a través de los túneles.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Jasper,el cual creía que estaba con su hermano gemelo.

-Buenos dias ,Jasper.-Eleanor dijo sonrientemente,tenia que aparentar que no sucedía nada.

Jasper sonrió.

-Buenos días,Eleanor.-sonrió el muchacho.-Venia a darte las gracias por el dia de ayer...hacia tiempo que no tenia un cumpleaños asi...asique vine agradecertelo.

Eleanor no sabia como responderle ni que decirle.

-Bueno, es lo minimo que podia hacer despues de todo lo sucedido.-Eleanor comento en un tono serio.-Bueno debo irme he quedado con mi madre hablamos luego.-Se despidió con un beso.

Sabia que le había mentido pero era necesario tarde o temprano lo descubriría el,sus hermanos y su madre pero ya apenas vez que llego a unos de los túneles que conducían afuera del palacio,intento esquivar las cámaras.

Cuando salió afuera se mezcló con la gente,estuvo mirando varias tiendas ya que no se decidía pero finalmente vio una cosa que podía ser de su momento que tenia la sensacion que alguien la observaba y de pronto...

Jasper

Jasper como todas las mañanas se fue hacia la puerta de Liam omitiendo el detalle que había ido a ver a su hermana,Liam aceptada su relación con ella a pesar de que el no se metia de por medio aunque Robert no había empezado muy bien con el.

Liam estaba en su habitación y no dudo saludar a su guardaespaldas.

-Jasper,¿Como fue el cumpleaños ayer?.-el hermano de la muchacha preguntó.

Liam estaba al tanto de lo que sucedió asique no iba a engañarle en los últimos meses,se había convertido no solo en su guardaespaldas sino también en un amigo.

-Estuve con tu hermana...dando una vuelta,hablamos-Jasper se iba ahorrar cierto detalles del día de ayer.

Liam puso uno sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces supongo que ya aclarasteis el malentendido del pasado día.-No podía ocultar esa cara de felicidad que tenia.

-Si...aunque me gustaria estar mas tranquilo con ella,es decir,como...una cita,aunque no creo que quiera.-Se ponía un tanto nervioso con ese tema y mas si tenia que expresarselo a ella.

Realmente con la única persona que hablaba del tema era con Liam se sentía seguro hablando con el.

-Creo que deberías proponérselo...es una simple opinion no quiero entrometerme en vuestra extraña relación.-Comento Liam.

-Quizas en algun momento pero es todo muy complicado...somos de distintos mundos y sería muy difícil combinar los horarios.-Jasper comento.

Todo esto para él era muy difícil, no sabía que iba a suceder todo esto cuando vino aquí pero sucedió.

Llamaron a la puerta y Liam le dijo que pasara era su hermano Robert,el cual le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Liam,¿Has visto a Lenny?La estoy intentando buscar y nada.-Su hermano Robert dijo.

Jasper los estaba observando, sabia donde andaba Eleanor pero si lo decía la delataba aunque también era un punto a su favor y por lo menos Robert podría confiar un poco en el.

-Creo que salió con vuestra madre esta mañana.-Comentó a sus hermanos.

Los dos asintieron.

-No me dijo nada ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje.-Dijo Robert.

Ahora mismo Liam se encontraba en el medio de los dos.

-Quizás no creyó que era importante decirlo.-El guardaespaldas respondió.

Robert no hizo ningún comentario y salio de la habitación.

-No se que le he hecho a tu hermano..bueno aparte de estar enamorado de Eleanor.-Jasper se sentó en una de las sillas.

Liam intentó ayudar a su amigo.

-El siempre la ha protegido es su favorita y verla así le resulta raro,cuando se fue era diferente de como es ahora asique supongo que sera por eso.-Liam realmente le intentaba comprender.

Jasper se levantó de la cama de Liam y fue hacia la puerta.

-Gracias por todo,te veo mas tarde.-Jasper salió de la habitación.

Hasta que tuviera que salir con Liam aun quedaba tiempo,fue a la sala de control y repaso las cá algo que le llamó la atención la reina estaba dentro del palacio con lo cual Eleanor la había mentido.

Empezo a temer por la vida de la princesa,si habia salido estaba sin guardaespaldas,cogio su telefono y la llamo pero no contestaba a sus levanto de la silla y fue a buscarla.

Cuando salio del palacio la busco por todos los lados donde podía haber ido pero no estaba si la pasara algo no se lo perdonaría no debía creerla cuando le dijo que salió con su madre.

Al cabo de unos minutos le llego un mensaje "SOS" no sabia que significaba pero podría ser de ella,rastreo ese numero y despues de varios minutos llegó al una casa a 5 minutos de Londres,se escondió y esperó la oportunidad para entrar.

Dentro de la casa se escuchaba gritos.

-Asique si tu hermano esta vivo deberíamos matarte a ti.-Dijo un hombre.

Se asomo un poco a la ventana y ahí estaba su princesa,Eleanor,atada a una ía que le habían lesionado y sobre todo que la habían tocado.

-No te voy a decir nada sobre mi familia.-Eleanor con toda su rabia se enfrentó a él.

El hombre no dudo en darle una bofetada,Jasper no iba a permitir eso entro por una puerta trasera y fue hacia donde estaban ellos.

-No toque a la princesa o se las verá.-Jasper dijo apuntándole con una pistola.

Eleanor estaba intentando desatarse pero no podía,Jasper se fue acercando a ella sin bajar el arma,la desató y la obligó a salir del casa.

-Eleanor,sal de aquí.-La miró como si fuera la última vez que la viera.

Eleanor negó con la cabeza.

-No me quedo,quiere a alguien de mi familia no a ti.-Hubo un momento de tensión entre ellos dos.

El hombre disparó en dirección hacia Eleanor y Jasper se interpone.

-¡Jasper!-Grita Eleanor.

Jasper intenta mantener la compostura a pesar de que ha sido herido por una bala y saca a Eleanor de la vez afuera Eleanor intenta llamar una ambulancia pero al girarse ve un flash apuntando hacia ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Liam**

Era una buena señal el que Len se acercara a Jasper con motivo de su cumpleaños, Liam pensaba que al menos uno de los dos debía ser feliz en ese aspecto. Pero le preocupaba que su hermana hubiese desaparecido del modo en que lo hizo, y que haya mentido.

—¿Dónde te metiste, Lenny?—dijo, marcando por quinta vez su número en el móvil.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, cogió el mando para apagar la televisión cuando una noticia llamó su atención. Bajó el móvil lentamente mientras le subía volumen a la tv.

—. _...Su Alteza Real Princesa Eleanor Henstridge se vio envuelta en un tiroteo donde su guardaespaldas salió gravemente herido..._ —narraba la reportera desde el lugar de los hechos, Liam se levantó de un salto viendo con atención la foto que aparecía en primer plano de Eleanor con Jasper ensangrentado, en brazos.

Liam salió corriendo en cuanto dijeron el nombre de la clínica adonde habían sido trasladados. Se dirigió al estudio de su madre para dar aviso.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Cuando llegó casi se da de bruces con Helena y Rob quienes iban de salida, y por la expresión de ambos, ya estaban enterados. Helena estaba pálida, no hubieron palabras de por medio, se marcharon juntos.

Mr. Hill preparó todo para acompañarlos.

—Intenté comunicarme con Eleanor pero no contesta—dijo Helena, marcando una vez más el número de Lenny.

—Al menos se sabe que ella se encuentra bien, la cuestión es quién hizo esto. ¿Por qué a Lenny?

Liam se llevó las manos a la cara, no podía pensar en nada que no fuese su hermana, era consciente de que estaba bien pero era Lenny, si algo le hubiese pasado le sentaría fatal. Amaba a su hermana.

Y su mejor amigo, joder, estaba seguro que Jasper había recibido esa bala por ella.

Nada más llegar a la clínica donde trasladaron a Jasper y Eleanor salió evadiendo a los periodistas y paparazzi que se arremolinaban a los alrededores a la espera de la familia real. El caos se disparó cuando Rob salió del coche, lo que dio chance a que Liam entrara al recinto sin mucha oposición por parte de aquella gente.

Preguntó en recepción por Eleanor y entonces la vio salir de un ascensor, habría visto el alboroto en algún televisor en el piso en el que estuvo. Liam apagó el móvil, no paraba de sonar y empezaba a fastidiarle; fue al encuentro de Eleanor y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Jasper...!—sollozó—Él... ¡Por Dios, Liam! Tiene que salvarse... Primero papá y ahora... No lo soportaría...

—Ey, ey, ey, mírame, Len—tomó su rostro entre sus manos—. Saldrá de ésta, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Dónde lo tienen?

—Lo metieron a quirófano, fue muy grave.

—Eleanor—llamó su madre, logrando entrar por fin. Rob la seguía de cerca. Helena la abrazó, Robert hizo lo mismo, Eleanor no tenía fuerza para protestar siquiera; sabía que a Rob no miraba con buenos ojos a Jasper.

Liam vio la escena centrado en su hermana, tenía unos moratones en la cara, algunos raspones en los brazos, y el labio partido. Para ser un secuestro rápido le habían acometido con todo; le aliviaba que Jasper le hubiese salvado.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Lenny?—preguntó Robert.

—Eso nos toca preguntar a nosotros, Majestad—interrumpió un hombre de traje, iba acompañado de una mujer.

Mr. Hill y Helena acompañaron a Lenny a hablar con los que resultaron ser agentes de policía. Robert y Liam se quedaron esperando, aunque ambos querían estar al lado de su hermana, brindarle apoyo; Liam, por todo lo que implicaba que el hombre al que ella amaba se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

 _¿Y si fue obra de Dominó?_ Pensó.

—¿Qué se traen Eleanor y el señor Frost, Liam?—preguntó Robert, de pronto—. Da la impresión que tienen otro tipo de relación más allá de la apropiada para alguien como Len.

—Creo que estamos pasando por una situación sumamente delicada como para abordar ese tema, hermano—replicó Liam—. Y permíteme decirte que tu comentario sobre lo "apropiado para alguien como Len" me resulta desagradable, si tienen algo más es asunto de ellos. Estamos aquí para apoyar a Len quien por si no lo has notado pasó por algo traumático, y uno de mis mejores amigos está en quirófano luchando por vivir.

Liam se encontraba lo suficientemente estresado como para tomarse mal cualquier cosa. Aunque no era para menos su disgusto con Robert en ese momento. Su hermana estuvo en medio de algo peligroso, y de no ser por Jasper-algo que Liam no dudaba-ahora sería Lenny quien estaría en medio de una cirugía.

—Escucha, Rob, lo siento—dijo, intentando serenarse—. Noté que Jasper no te cae bien, pero te aseguro que es un buen tipo, prueba de ello es que él salvó a Lenny hoy.

—No estás seguro de ello—replicó Robert con un tono que a Liam le hizo recordar a su tío Cyrus.

—Lo estoy, si Jasper está en el quirófano ahora mismo es porque recibió una bala por Eleanor. Esa bala era para Eleanor.

Liam controló la voz, quería evitar un escándalo.

Se sentó a esperar que Eleanor y su madre regresaran, y a esperar noticias sobre la situación de Jasper.

Poco tiempo después Eleanor y Helena se unieron a los dos hermanos. Len se sentó a su lado, y en voz baja le explicó a Liam lo que había ocurrido; como lo suponía, Jasper arriesgó su vida por ella. A Len la habían secuestrado, querían matarla probablemente para enviarles un mensaje, Len fue la única que salió de palacio a hurtadillas ese día, si hubiese sido él, o Robert, o incluso su madre, habrían seguido el mismo procedimiento. La cuestión era pillar a alguno.

—Escuché a mamá hablar con Foxy—susurró Len después de un rato—. Algo sobre unas cartas que han estado llegando a palacio, Liam.

—Cartas sobre qué, de quién—dijo Liam en el mismo tono bajo, su madre y Rob estaban algo alejados.

—No lo sé.

Dominó, nada le quitaba a Liam de la cabeza que Dominó estaba detrás de todo aquello.

Las horas pasaban, se hacían eternas.

Eleanor estaba desesperada, necesitaba saber algo de Jasper. Liam la tomó del brazo y la llevó a caminar por el pasillo, haría cualquier cosa por su Len, por su hermana.

—Si algo llegara a pasarle...—empezó la joven Princesa.

—Lenny, nada va a pasarle, es de Jasper de quien hablamos.

Eleanor asintió.

—Sé que no debo meterme en vuestra relación de encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo.—Len sonrió, Liam siempre payaso—. Pero cuando salga de ésta debes vivirlo al máximo, pudiste ser tú, y la persona a la que amas se interpuso entre una bala y tu cuerpo. Ustedes son el uno para el otro, yo lo sé.—Eleanor también lo sabía pero ella no era muy dada a expresar sus sentimientos, no con palabras sino con acciones, y Jasper podía llegar a ser igual—. Un día me dijiste que fuera a por eso que me hacía feliz, ¿a qué esperas para seguir tu consejo?

Len lo abrazó, su hermano siempre supo cómo reconfortarla, eran cómplices, se tenían el uno al otro; Liam se separó un poco de ella y depositó un beso en su frente: _**Mereces lo mejor**_ , llegó a susurrarle. En ese instante el médico se acercó a Helena y Rob. Len lo vio, y junto con Liam se reunieron con ellos.

—El señor Frost perdió mucha sangre—notificó el galeno—. Hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance para salvarle la vida, en éste momento está en recuperación.—Len abrazó a Liam con lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por sus mejillas—. Pasará la noche en observación, les mantendremos infor...

—¿Puedo verlo?—saltó Eleanor.

—No es...—La cara de Eleanor, y Helena lo decían todo. Liam sonrió, su madre apoyando a Lenny cuando de Jasper se trataba era otra buena señal, al médico no le quedó de otra que dejar a la Princesa ver al guardaespaldas.

Eleanor fue y se sentó cerca de la cama de Jasper, era igual a cuando su padre estaba en el lugar del hombre al que ella tanto quería. Cogió su mano, dolía verlo pegado a esos aparatos, y agradecía estar con vida pero le jodía que fuese a cambio de la suya, casi lo pierde como perdió a su padre.

Liam tenía razón, debían vivirse al máximo sin reparar en nada ni nadie más, ambos merecían lo mejor, ya habían atravesado por mucho.

—Len...—musitó Jasper, despertando. Su voz se escuchaba apagada.

—Aquí estoy, me salvaste, Jasper—contestó Len al borde de las lágrimas—. Mi héroe idiota, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer algo así?—rió, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la primera lágrima que llegó a escabullirse por su mejilla.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Eleanor, para eso estamos los guardaespaldas—susurró Jasper a modo de broma, Len lo captó al vuelo.

—Así que sólo fue por eso—resopló, fingiendo decepción. Pero pronto se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios.

Jasper levantó la mano que tenía libre, y pese al dolor que sentía, acarició la mejilla de la Princesa limpiando sus lágrimas en el acto. Len cogió su mano y no permitió que la apartara.

—No podía perderte, poco hago sin ti, Eleanor Henstridge.

Eleanor no supo cómo reaccionar salvo reír de felicidad, se acercó y depositó un beso en sus labios.


	9. Chapter 9

**Liam**

A Jasper le dieron unas dos semanas de reposo en las que Eleanor no dejó de visitarle, cada vez que iba, Liam la acompañaba por dos razones: No podía permitir que Lenny pasara por una situación similar, aunque tuviese mil guardaespaldas cuidándola. Y segundo, Jasper era su amigo y quería brindarle su apoyo.

Palacio guardaba silencio con respecto a Robert Henstridge, se especulaba que el heredero ascendería al trono en cuestión de días. Las voces que corrían entre los medios de comunicación decían que el Príncipe había fingido su muerte o similares, se inventaban toda una película y ninguna se acercaba a la realidad, pero eso sí, la familia real, ahora más que nunca era el centro de atención.

Una vez trasladaron a Jasper a Palacio, Liam le dio unos días libres para recuperarse, mientras que Mr. Hill se encargó de poner a su orden otro guardaespaldas para sustituirlo. Durante esos días su madre andaba preparando una fiesta de Halloween para distraer a la audiencia de lo que realmente estaba pasando; todo era un caos por el regreso de su hermano mayor.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, dejó caer un vagabundo: **Adelante.** Era Rob, a quien se le veía preocupado por el estado de su hermana Eleanor, con Liam había tenido más trato en los últimos días.

—Ando preocupado por Lenny, desde que volví no sé cómo volver a conectar con ella.—Tenía un semblante serio.

Liam le había dado su espacio desde hace varios días, tenía que asimilar todo lo sucedido con su retorno y sumarle a eso el secuestro era mucho qué procesar aún, Lenny era fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo. Él iba a estar ahí cuando le necesitara.

—Bueno, desde que volviste todo ha sido muy caótico y por lo que anda pasando interiormente, tienes qué entenderla. Dale tiempo, Len no es la misma, Robbie.—Había cambiado demasiado desde que se deshizo de las drogas y decidió aceptarse.

Robbie se sentó al lado de su hermano.

—Todo esto me tiene desconcertado, aparte de esa relación con tu guardaespaldas, Domino y que ahora todo el mundo tiene los ojos puestos aquí...—Robert hablaba como si hubiera algo que le rondara por la cabeza.

Desde que volvió había tenido pocas conversaciones de este tipo a excepción de cuando estuvieron en el hospital y hablaron del mismo tema.

—Deberías hablar con ella y recuperar lo que teníais, está molesta y le tomará un tiempo. Además está pasando por mucho estos días.—No iba a delatar a su hermana con lo de Jasper, aunque su hermano se lo pidiese.

Robert se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

—Hablé con Beck, me dijo que habían estado juntos y que Eleanor le dejó...aunque supongo que hay historia detrás, la cual, no me ha querido contar.—Liam frunció el ceño, nunca tuvo nada en contra de Beck, le hacía bien a Lenny además de ser el mejor amigo de su hermano. Pero que anduviera de bocazas le cabreó un poco, entendía que quisiera ser honesto con Rob, pero al menos debió esperar a que Len hablara con él—. Es raro, mi mejor amigo y mi hermana...—se quedó callado un momento.—Nunca me enteré, ¿cómo es que no lo vi? Y más teniendo en cuenta que es mayor y se llevan varios años.—Soltó un suspiro—. Quiero la felicidad de Eleanor más que nada en este mundo, si Beck puede dársela creo que me sentiría tranquilo, pero...

Nunca había tenido una conversación así tan profunda con su hermano.

Rob meditó un instante, Liam imaginó que pensaba en que su amigo era casado, y el que Eleanor se haya involucrado con él no era apropiado.

—Len me lo contó hace tiempo, pero no quise decir nada, le guardé el secreto. Siempre que estaba Beck alrededor se comportaba de forma ilógica, pero supongo que las cosas han cambiado entre ellos.—Realmente Len le iba a matar.

Robert sonrió.

—Siempre vi algo raro en Eleanor en esos momentos, pero no supe por qué. Aún así Beck está casado y tengo que asimilar todo esto.—Liam asintió, no estaba equivocado después de todo, sí pensaba en el matrimonio de Beck y tal vez en que Eleanor merece algo mejor—. Desde pequeña siempre la apoyé, la conocía cómo es realmente y lo que pudo haber sido y va a ser, porque Len brilla con luz propia sólo que ella no logra verlo. Mi niña es grande, pensándolo bien, no necesita de nadie para poder ser feliz, pero sí alguien que la apoye y la quiera incondicionalmente—dijo Robert con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Liam estaba disfrutando de tal conversación.

—Creo que ahora está cambiando, igual y es tu oportunidad, hermano.—Miró el móvil y vio que era un mensaje de Willow.

Robert se dirigió hacia la puerta y se giró una vez más para ver a su hermano.

—Te veo en la fiesta de esta noche.—Y salió, cerrando la puerta.

 **Eleanor**

Los últimos días habían sido muy extraños, desde que trasladaron a Jasper él no había querido recibirla en la habitación que se le asignó, ella pensó en que tal vez había hecho algo mal, pero también que tenía que asimilar lo sucedido en los pasados días; su comportamiento con Jasper, el secuestro... _Si él no hubiese llegado ahora mismo estaría muerta,_ pensó _._

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse tal pensamiento de la mente, esa noche tenían fiesta en el Palacio y encima era de Halloween, estaba claro que iba disfrutar de esa noche, al menos lo merecía después de lo ocurrido.

Jasper , incluso le había ignorado todas sus llamadas y mensajes a pesar de lo que pasaron, ¿a qué demonios jugaba? Pero tenía un plan B y no iba a dudar en utilizarlo.

Tenía pensado el disfraz perfecto. Cuando faltaban unas pocas horas llamaron a la puerta, abrió y al ver a Rob giró sobre sus pies y volvió a sentarse ante el tocador para maquillarse.

—Buenas, Lenny—saludó el mayor de los Henstridge—. ¿Como te encuentras?—preguntó en un tono sereno.

—Estoy bien, es decir, después de estos días estoy tranquila.—Se estaba maquillando para la fiesta de por la noche.

Robert se acercó a ella y cogió una silla.

—Siento mucho lo que te pasó, iban a por mí y tú pagaste las consecuencias.—El muchacho se sentía culpable.

Eleanor miró a su hermano.

—Lo importante es que estoy bien, no te preocupes.—Domino había ido a por ella por venganza, y porque salió sin sus guardaespaldas. Aunque tal vez habrían hecho algo igual, de sus guardaespaldas ella tenía diploma en huida.

Su hermano cambió de expresión.

—Y otra cosa...—Hizo una parada—. ¿Qué tenéis el guardaespaldas y tú?—Rob se puso serio.

Eleanor no sabía qué responder a eso, sentía algo por Jasper pero reconocerlo ante su hermano mayor era demasiado, después de tanto tiempo era raro volver a hablar con él, y sobre todo porque tenía la sensación de que ocultaba algo, una de dos: para protegerlos a ella y a Liam, o tenía un plan para atacar por su cuenta.

—Nada, simplemente una relación cordial. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.—Intentó disimular que no le importaba.

Robert aún no tenía cara de creérselo.

—Os vi discutir la primera vez que llegué, después me entero de cosas por Palacio y lo último es que casualmente cuando te secuestraron estaba él, no creo que sea coincidencia.—Robert estaba preocupado por su hermana había estado 2 años desaparecido y ahora era como si no la conociera.

—Robbie, no es nada, cuando me secuestraron pillé el primer número y era el del señor Frost.—Se levantó y abrazó a su hermano, un cálido abrazo que echó tanto de menos, en un principio Rob se sorprendió, no esperaba que Len, quien había estado evadiéndolo y portándose fría con él, reaccionara así. Luego la rodeó con sus brazos, sonriendo. A la misma Eleanor le asombró lo que hizo, no lo pensó, fue muy natural; otra vez con Robert, siendo la niña de sus ojos. Se apartaron, Len sonrió—. Deja de darle vueltas a las cosas.

Robert la miró con suspicacia.

—Está bien, te creeré—sonrió—. Y otra cosa de la cual me enteré—Len cruzó los brazos—. Sé sobre tu relación con Beck.—Len rodó los ojos, no se puede tener privacidad en la vida—. Mi mejor amigo, mi hermana, y ninguno de los dos tuvisteis la oportunidad o decencia de decírmelo.

—Lo mío con Beck acabó, Robbie. Si bien es cierto que había estado enamorada de él por mucho tiempo, entendí que no iba a funcionar, así que pierde cuidado que no vuelvo a tocar a Beckwick con éstas hermosas manitas—sonrió Len con su usual encanto.

Robert rió.

—Hay cosas que siguen siendo las mismas en ti, Lenny—comentó, estudiándola con la mirada—. Te dejo para que continúes, te vas a ver hermosa. Más hermosa, porque ya lo eres, pequeña.—Le guiñó un ojo y salió.

Len volvió a sentirse una niña, sonrió, su hermano siempre supo ver algo más en ella, supo ver a la verdadera Eleanor.

Horas después, en la fiesta, asistió la gente más VIP.

La prensa invitada sólo cubrió lo que se le dijo, prohibido acercarse a Rob y hostigarlo tanto a él como a Len quien fuera víctima del secuestro. Y hasta el momento, esa regla, fue respetada.

Estaban allí desde los amigos de sus hermanos hasta amigos de amigos con cierto prestigio, cuando llegó al gran salón lo encontró lleno. Sí que iba a ser divertido.

Cogió una copa e intentó localizar a Liam, justamente lo vio y le gustó la escena: estaba con Willow, él iba de vaquero del Oeste y ella de dama medieval, hacían muy bonita pareja. Aunque los disfraces fuesen de épocas diferentes ellos, de alguna forma, hacían que combinaran.

Detalló el salón con la mirada, la decoración era muy buena, su madre y Rachel cuadraron todo de perlas, todos parecían divertirse y era lo que ella misma necesitaba en ese instante: Diversión. Distracción.

Entonces vio cómo, por otra puerta, estaba entrando Robert con Beck, éste iba disfrazado de policía y su hermano de motorista. Hizo como si no los hubiera visto, estaba esperando a cierta persona para empezar su plan aunque para eso necesitaría a su ex-si se podría llamar así- ya que eso le jodería.

Estaba segura de que Jasper aparecería porque Liam en algún momento le mencionó que se encontraba más estabilizado. Los días habían sido suficientes, y Jasper no se dejaba caer.

Media hora después, mientras ella bailaba y bromeaba con algunos amigos, lo vio entrar por la puerta. Iba de bombero, la verdad es que le sentaba tan bien, había estado de baja dado los últimos acontecimientos y le había servido para recuperarse del todo. Lo dicho: Jasper no se dejaba caer.

Esperó varios minutos y le vio hablando con Liam, lo cual aprovechó para acercarse a hablar con Beck.

Empezó a comportarse de forma más cariñosa de lo normal.

—Hola Beck, te sienta de fábula este disfraz.—Se acercó mucho más a él.

—¿Has estado bebiendo demás, Eleanor?—preguntó Beck, divertido—. Rob está aquí, todos nos observarán. Y creí que ya no querrías estar cerca mío, tu guardaespaldas da buenos golpes.

Len recordó el puñetazo que le dio Jasper al Lord la noche en que éste la besó tras la cena familiar en honor a Robert.

—Es un idiota—susurró la Princesa.

Estuvo toda la noche coqueteando con Beck con el fin de fastidiar a Jasper, aunque por una parte se sentía culpable.

De repente sintió que alguien le cogía del brazo, era Jasper que le arrastró hacia su habitación.

 **Liam**

Liam estuvo entretenido durante el divertido evento de Halloween, definitivamente había sido una buena idea.

Habló con su amigo Jasper, al cual veía bastante recuperado de cierta bala que recibió por su hermana, le debía mucho por eso.

La otra mitad de la noche estuvo flirteando con Willow cosa que Robert le fastidió, todo porque su hermano se dio cuenta de que Eleanor y Jasper salían del salón de fiestas y él fue detrás, salió disparado dejando atrás a su futura novia o a la que quería como tal. Robert podría liarla mucho.

Cuando llegó hasta él lo frenó antes de que abriera la puerta del dormitorio de Lenny; esperaron detrás de la puerta escuchando todo.

—¿Qué hacías con Beck?—preguntaba Jasper—. Los días en el hospital, tu beso. Y ahora te veo con él, ¿qué significa? Ayúdame a entender—Jasper estaba serio y muy enfadado.

Eleanor le contestó.

—No tienes ningún derecho a reclamar, Jasper, no contestabas a mis llamadas ni mensajes después de que TÚ decidiste no recibirme en el dormitorio que te asignaron. Como comprenderás no me voy a quedar esperando.—Eleanor tenÍa el mismo carácter que su madre—. El único aquí que debe dar explicaciones eres tú y tu complejo de muralla.

Robert y Liam intercambiaron unos palabras.

—Hablé con ella esta mañana y me ha mentido.—Robert no podía creérselo.

—Si Len se entera que estamos aquí nos degolla, deberíamos irnos—sugirió.

—Aún no, quiero saber qué está pasando.

Liam se recargó en la pared de enfrente mientras su hermano estaba con los brazos cruzados escuchando ante la puerta los gritos de los dos.

—Eso no es motivo para que vayas por ahí flirteando con tu ex.—Jasper no sabía controlar esos celos que tenía ahora—. Necesitaba poner algunas cosas en sus lugar, tiempo. Y creía que tú también por eso no quería verte, Eleanor, te repito: No es motivo para que vayas...

—Claro, por eso cuando estuvo aquí Mandy no intercambiabas mensajes con ella, incluso os encontrabais...a saber qué hicisteis—contraatacó Eleanor.

Jasper se acercó más a ella.

—No hicimos nada, no hice nada, intenté que se fuera pero nada más, sólo te quiero a ti, estoy enamorado de ti, Len.

Eleanor se quedó atónita.

Jasper la cogió de la nuca atrayéndola para besar sus labios, Len no puso resistencia, lo ansiaba.

Los hermanos de la joven se miraron con el ceño fruncido, confundidos, aunque al momento Liam sonrió porque Jasper había sido honesto con lo que sentía por ella.

Paró a Robbie ya que su intención era entrar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, la puerta llegó a abrirse un poco, cuando miraron apartaron los ojos de inmediato y cerraron despecio para evitar hacer algún ruido que los delatara. No podían ver lo que estaban haciendo; el más afectado fue Liam ¡que eran su hermana y su mejor amigo, joder! No podía asimilar verlos en esa situación.

Robert y Liam caminaron hacia el salón.

—Te juro que vas a tener que pagarme las terapias por esto, Rob—dijo Liam, trastornado—. Nunca le diremos nada de esto a Len, nos mataría.

Robert asintió.

—Está bien, creo que ver a mi hermana pequeña en tal situación no la podré procesar nunca.

—Sólo una pregunta.—Robert lo observó—. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Len con los mejores amigos de sus hermanos?—soltó, señalándose a sí mismo y a Rob, quien rió.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Eleanor**

Se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama pensando en las palabras de Jasper, su honestidad, la seguridad con que dijo que la quería, el: _Estoy enamorado de ti_. Sonrió como una idiota, tenía el corazón a mil por hora, a solas podía darse licencia de pensar en eso y más, había tenido sexo con él otras veces pero lo sintió tan distinto la pasada noche. Sus manos acariciando cada centímetro de su piel... sí, sintió distinto porque también lo quería, porque al igual que él, Eleanor estaba locamente enamorada. Y es que Jasper tenía algo que lo hacía diferente al resto, ¿o sólo lo creía así porque lo tenía guardado en su corazón? Enamorada, joder, ¡qué estaba malditamente enamorada!

Se había marchado en la madrugada, poco antes de que la luz del sol traspasara las cortinas.

Eleanor se levantó de la cama y caminó por la habitación, quería provocar otro encuentro, hacerle saber que las ganas por él no se calmaban con una noche y tal vez nunca se calmarían; se mordió el labio inferior y se dirigió a las puertas de su dormitorio, las abrió toda casual mirando por el pasillo, estuvo de pie con las puertas abiertas a sus espaldas, miró hacia la cámara, sabía que Jasper estaba allí en el cuarto de vigilancia. Coqueteó sutilmente con la cámara, le dio la espalda, iba a entrar pero antes se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta y se inclinó haciendo las veces de que se ataba las agujetas cuando en realidad quería que Jasper le mirara el culo, sonrió al imaginar su cara. Volvió a incorporarse, arreglándose el pelo en el proceso, giró para cerrar las puertas y mientras lo hacía miró provocativamente hacia la cámara.

 _ **Mensaje enviado**_.

 **Jasper**

Pasar toda la noche con Len para luego levantarse temprano e iniciar su turno en el cuarto de vigilancia revisando los vídeos de días anteriores, y las cámaras de ese mismo día lo tenían algo aburrido. Casi adormilado del cansancio pero valió la pena; se había armado de valor y le había confesado que estaba enamorado de ella, ya se había convertido en la única, de eso hace tiempo.

Observó el monitor que le mostraba la habitación de la Princesa, quería levantarse y salir de allí para verla. Esa necesidad de Eleanor era casi obsesiva, después de la noche anterior adónde iría a parar todo aquello, tenía una oportunidad con ella, todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y no podía dar marcha atrás, no podía dar un paso en falso o perdería la apuesta. Ella, había apostado por ella y por lo que tenían. Llamarle como quieran. ¿Una relación en toda regla o que el viento se llevara las etiquetas?

De pronto las puertas se abrieron, y salió la morena, con ese aire despreocupado pero encantador que tenía. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas, y un pantalón muy corto, Jasper mantuvo su profesionalismo pero algo se traía la Princesa, como si la conocía, la chica se dio la vuelta para regresar a su dormitorio sólo que en lugar de entrar se quedó parada en el umbral y se inclinó al tiempo que la puerta del cuarto de vigilancia se abría. Jasper reaccionó al ver a Mr. Hill, el nerviosismo lo invadió e intentó desviar el ojo de la cámara hacia otro lado mientras titubeaba, y lo único que consiguió fue ponerle zoom a la retaguardia de Len.

Mr. Hill se acercó, observó el monitor con atención y luego miró al joven escolta.

—Interesante, ¿se supone que esta es la definición de _**Romance**_ en estos días?—preguntó.

Jasper no sabía cómo responder, entonces se fue por lo seguro, ya había sido honesto con Len la noche anterior, y a Mr. Hill no le pasaba inadvertido que ambos se gustaban.

—Ella sabe que la estoy...que la estoy observando, ella quiere que...vea...quiere que la observe—balbuceó, nervioso y sonrojado.

Mr. Hill volvió a mirar el monitor.

—Se está atando las agujetas de los zapatos—señaló.

Jasper, volvió a irse por lo seguro sin temor a llevarle la contraria a su superior, aunque más nervioso si cabía, replicó:

—Esos zapatos no tienen agujetas.

Mr. Hill alternó la mirada entre el monitor y el joven escolta, es que no podía entender la manera en que actuaban esos dos; Jasper hizo amago de intentar explicarse pero no le salían las palabras. James salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no entendía nada, los jóvenes enamorados de los días que corrían eran raros.

Jasper, continuó con su labor. Para entonces Lenny cerraba las puertas mirando hacia la cámara. Esa mirada. Jasper tenía que seguir un poco más allí, aunque Len había sido muy explícita en lo que quería en ese momento; sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 **Eleanor**

Se metió a la ducha, había mucho movimiento ese día dentro y fuera de Palacio. Se había tomado la decisión de aceptar entrevistas, dentro de dos días estaría toda la familia frente a las cámaras, y cuando decían toda la familia, era eso precisamente: Robert daría la cara públicamente, la prensa moría de ganas por ello.

La fiesta de Halloween había sido una mera distracción hasta preparar todo, preguntas y respuestas.

Len no quería ser partícipe del circo pero comenzaba a ser más blanda en lo que a su hermano mayor se refería; Robert y ella habían sido muy cercanos, pero algo en él la inquietaba, le preocupaba. Sacudió la cabeza. Intentaría que su relación con su hermano se normalizara, estaba decidida a ello.

Tras la ducha, se vistió y salió a tomar el desayuno con su familia.

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios al rememorar la noche anterior con Jasper, no podía quitarse de la cabeza todo aquello que moría por repetir, lo que el guardaespaldas hacía con ella era de Cielo e Infierno.

Tan pronto entró al comedor su expresión cambió, pero no tan rápido como para que Helena y Liam no lo notaran, eran los únicos sentados a la mesa.

—Buenos días, Eleanor—saludó la reina mientras Lenny tomaba asiento a su derecha.

—Buenos días, madre, hermanito.—Se sirvió ella misma el zumo. Liam y Helena intercambiaron miradas—. ¿Y Rob?—preguntó, untando una tostada con mermelada.

—Rachel le está dando unas indicaciones por lo de la entrevista de mañana—respondió Helena—. ¿Estás bien, Eleanor?

—Sí, ¿por?—Miró a su madre y luego a su hermano—¿Qué?—soltó, no entendía que la observaran con tanto interés—. ¿Tengo un condón en la cara?

Liam puso la servilleta en la mesa, se levantó algo rojo y se dirigió a la salida.

—Liam, no hemos terminado, ¿adónde vas?—preguntó su madre.

—Madre—se volvió el Príncipe antes de salir—, no tienes idea de las cosas que he visto, la fiesta de Halloween fue muy informativa, créeme que hablar de condones en el rostro de Lenny no es precisamente un tema que quiera tocar y mucho durante el desayuno.

Liam se marchó con el fresco recuerdo de su hermana y su mejor amigo liándose, en la cabeza.

Len y su madre se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y continuaron en lo suyo. El móvil de la Princesa vibró sobre la mesa, Helena mantuvo la mirada en la tableta en la cual revisaba algunas noticias, pero de vez en cuando observaba a su hija.

 __ _Te pasas de lista_.-Leyó en silencio el mensaje que le había llegado.

 __ _¿Yo? ¿Pero qué he hecho?_ -respondió, intentó disimular la sonrisa, levantando la mirada hacia su madre, quien fingía estar atenta a su lectura.

 __ _Provocas, Princesa. ¿Quieres jugar?_

 __ _No sé de qué hablas, Jasper. No estoy para juegos, soy una mujer ocupada, y ahora más que nunca tengo cosas qué hacer._

 __ _Es una lástima, Princesa, después de ver a una persona en el monitor durante mi guardia se me habían ocurrido muchas cosas qué hacer._

Eleanor dejó el mensaje sin contestar unos minutos.

—¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Cyrus? La gente rara de éste Palacio anda muy callada tras la aparición de Robbie—comentó.

—A Cyrus no le hace ninguna gracia que tu hermano haya "resucitado", donde quiera que esté no debe estar tranquilo, ya hizo su primer berrinche. No va a soltar el trono, se inventará cualquier cosa.

Eleanor dio mordisco a su tostada, y tras tragar comentó:

—¿Como que Robbie tampoco es hijo de Simon?

Helena la miró, la joven Princesa sonrió poniéndose de pie.

—Eleanor, sobre eso...

—No, no quiero escuchar nada, por ahora tú y yo estamos bien, madre. Así quiero seguir, pasa un lindo día.

 __ _Sobre esas cosas que se te ocurrieron hacer(me)..._.-le escribió al guardaespaldas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Liam**

Había pasado una mala noche, despertó de las pesadillas que habían venido atormentándolo desde lo ocurrido con Ted y poco más. Una y otra vez se repetían las imágenes del estadio, el momento en que abandonó el lugar dejando al asesino de su padre atrás en las manos del pueblo que tanto amó a Simon.

Si abandonó el desayuno con su hermana y su madre no fue precisamente por recordar a Len con Jasper. _Bien por ellos,_ pensó con una sonrisa en los labios; abandonó porque no se sentía bien consigo mismo. Le alegraba sobremanera el regreso de Robert, aunque con él vinieran ciertos recuerdos que lo ponían por los suelos, ¿por qué ahora? Golpeó la pared.

—Pared mala—escuchó. Se dio media vuelta y encontró a Willow con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Mala mañana, Príncipe Liam?—preguntó, mirándolo divertida.

—La presión de una campaña que se ha desbordado por las redes sociales.—No mentía, era parte de su frustración. Liam sonrió, la chica apretó los labios aguantando una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes algo de eso, Willow? ¿#KingLiam?

—Te prometo que no tengo nada qué ver—respondió Willow, Liam la miró con suspicacia—. ¿Te he dicho lo simpático que eres, Alteza?—Liam rió porque sabía que la pregunta venía para desviar la atención, realmente no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Willow lograba quitarle toda presión, sacaba una parte más relajada de él.

—Vamos a suponer que te creo—rió Liam—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No sé exactamente, la Reina pidió verme y tengo la ligera sospecha de que es por dicha campaña en la que no tengo nada qué ver.—Liam volvió a reír, Willow le guiñó un ojo—. Poco sentido tendría porque el BigBro está de regreso, aunque yo sigo pensando que serías un estupendo líder, Liam, te lo aseguro—dijo con convicción.

Liam suspiró, él no se sentía muy convencido de ello. Últimamente había estado luchando con su demonios de forma interna, no había hablado al respecto ni con su hermana, y después de lo que pasó con Len, y con Jasper en el hospital no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la seguridad de su melliza. Que estuviese bien, que el incidente no provocara en ella ningún trauma y por cómo la había visto los últimos días, y sobre todo esa mañana, no había mucho de qué preocuparse.

—Gracias por tu voto de confianza—sonrió.

—Agradecemelo haciéndome un favor, al menos para levantarte el ánimo que tienes—dijo en tono solemne Willow. Liam aguardó expectante—. Quiero que tu hermana y tú vengan al Electric Carnival, seguro se divierten—Liam no parecía muy convencido—, no sería lo mismo sin la realeza—añadió la joven, pícara.

 **Eleanor**

Jasper no le había respondido aún a su último mensaje, sonrió porque el juego entre ambos era excitante, divertido, cómplice.

Miró una vez más la pantalla de su móvil mientras doblaba una esquina.

—¡Santa mierda!—exclamó, cuando, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con una niña de pelo castaño, vestida con un overol de mezclilla y una camisa blanca por dentro. Len entrecerró los ojos—. En los años que llevo viviendo aquí no había tenido el placer de encontrarme con una fantasmita, empezaba a creer que el Palacio era aburrido.

—No soy una fantasmita, soy una niña. De verdad—respondió la pequeña, con la mano en el pecho. Luego observó a Len de arriba a abajo, ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Eres una Princesa?—preguntó, con su dulce vocecita.

—No, soy LA Princesa—contestó Eleanor, emprendiendo su camino hacia el dormitorio—. O eso dicen.

—Pareces todo menos Princesa—comentó la nena, Len se giró y comenzó a caminar de espaldas.

—No sé cómo tomarme eso, niña.

—Sara Alice—dijo con rapidez—. Puedes llamarme Sara o Alice, o como tú quieras considerando que eres la Princesa.—Len se sorprendió de lo adulta que parecía la pequeña—. ¿Y tu corona?

—La mandé a pulir con el pulidor real, es muy pesada además.—Len volvió a mirar al frente, por supuesto que sabía quién era la niña, nada más y nada menos que la pequeña hija del Zorro Plateado.

—¿Tienes muchos vestidos?—Sara Alice iba detrás, interesada en saber todo sobre la Princesa que su papá cuidaba.

—¡Oh, sí! Muchísimos.

—¿Y por qué no los usas?

—No puedo andar por casa con esa ropa, no es tan cómoda.

—¿Y tu Príncipe?—preguntó cuando ya se habían detenido frente a la puerta del dormitorio de la Princesa—. ¿Tienes un Príncipe? La Princesa debe tener un Príncipe, que la pasee en su caballo blanco, y la bese, ¿y zapatos de cristal? ¿Tienes zapatos de cristal? La Cenicienta...

—Me sé la historia, niña, soy una Princesa no Cenicienta. ¿No tienes otro lugar adonde ir?—dijo Len, abriendo la puerta, y de inmediato le tapó los ojos a la niña cerrando la puerta en el acto.

—¿Es ese tu Príncipe?—inquirió Sara Alice, intentando quitarse la mano de Len de la cara.

—Mi Príncipe armado—respondió entre dientes. ¿Por qué Jasper no le dijo que estaba esperándola allí?

La puerta se abrió y salió el guardaespaldas, arreglándose la corbata.

—Jasper...—empezó Lenny.

—Ya verifiqué que todo estuviese en orden, Princesa—dijo él, intentando mantenerse profesional en la presencia de la pequeña, con suerte no le había dado chance de ver nada.

—Perfecto, señor Frost—sonrió Len, siguiéndole el juego.

—Soy una niña, no tonta—refunfuñó Sara Alice, con las manos en la cintura puestas en jarra.

—A las Princesas no se les habla así, ¿no lo sabes?—dijo Len, reteniendo una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, sé todo sobre Princesas.

—Perfecto, quien quiera que seas—soltó la chica, entrando a su habitación en cuanto Jasper se hizo a un lado.

—Sara Alice—le recordó la pequeña Hill.

—Ajá.—Len miró a Jasper—. ¿Puedes llevártela?

—¿Por qué yo?—Jasper frunció el ceño.

—Porque es la Princesa y debes hacerle caso—intervino Sara. Len la señaló y asintió dándole la razón.

Jasper se dio por vencido, cogió a la niña de la mano y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Sabes algo acerca de cómo cuidar niños?—le preguntó la nena al estar fuera.

—No, pero llevo un arma conmigo. Vamos.

Caminó delante de ella por el pasillo.

—¿Sabes quién es mi papá?

—James Hill—respondió—. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?

—No.

—Eres igual de bajita que él.

—¿No has pensado que él no es bajito sino tú demasiado grande?—Jasper no respondió—¿En serio tienes armas?—El guardaespaldas seguía ignorándola—. Mi papá dice que te gusta la Princesa que no parece Princesa, pero tú eres su guardaespaldas y...—Jasper se regresó, la niña se había quedado parada así que la cogió de las tiras del overol y la levantó llevándola en volandas.

Llegaron a la oficina de Mr. Hill, la sentó en una de las silla que allí había, y él se sentó en la otra; aguardaron hasta que el Jefe de Seguridad volviera. Jasper notó que la niña no dejaba de mirarlo, lo puso algo nervioso.

—¿Qué?—le preguntó.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tus cejas parecen dos orugas?—Jasper frunció el ceño.

—No—respondió.

—Tus cejas parecen dos orugas—afirmó la niña, como si fuese necesario dejar ese punto claro.

 **Liam**

Había considerado el plan de Willow, pero fue Eleanor quien llamó a la puerta de su habitación poco antes de él ir a por ella. Abrió y su hermana le puso su teléfono móvil en la cara para que viera una imagen.

—Electric Carnival, baby—sonrió—. Prepárate porque hoy vamos a celebrar, puedes traer a Jasper contigo para que nos cuide.

—O para que te "cuide"—respondió Liam, arqueando las cejas.

—¿Qué te traes Liam?—preguntó Eleanor, su hermano andaba muy sospechoso desde el desayuno. Pero más allá de eso, se le veía cabizbajo—. Jasper y yo nos estamos divirtiendo, sólo diversión, nada más.—Liam la miró dudando, pero con una sonrisa asomando en su boca—. Este festival te vendrá bien, vamos, anda. Sea lo que sea que esté perturbando esa cabeza tuya se esfumará con un poco de fiesta.

 _¿La viva imagen tuya con Jasper? No lo creo,_ pensó divertido. Eso no era lo que lo tenía desanimado.

Accedió, envió un mensaje a Jasper y en menos de treinta minutos estaban de camino al dichoso festival. Sentía que en Palacio se asfixiaba; recordó la dulce mirada de Willow, desechó la imagen al momento y en su lugar tuvo recuerdos de una joven rubia, y de Robert. Con su regreso vino ese sentimiento de ser menos, quería a su hermano, pero habían cosas que no olvidaba.

—¿Liam?—llamó su atención Eleanor—. ¿Todo bien?

—Mejor que nunca.

—Mentiroso—dijo Len, lo conocía muy bien, pero no lo presionó—. No dudes en contarme, cuando te sientas listo. ¿Es acaso una nena?

—Lenny...

—Vale, vale, no digo más. Cuentas conmigo.

—Lo sé—le guiñó un ojo.

Los fotógrafos llamaban la atención de los Príncipes nada más bajar de la limusina, ambos se pasearon por la alfombra, posando en medio del jaleo de periodistas y demás invitados. Los flashes vistieron a los mellizos en su andar; la música llenaba todo el espacio, Liam empezó a sentir que el buen ánimo de su hermana se le contagiaba. Pasearon por todo el lugar, bailando, disfrutando de toda la energía que los asistentes desplegaban.

No supo en qué momento Len se apartó de él y fue a su bola. La pilló charlando con un chico, y notó que Jasper observaba con mucha atención la escena.

—No sé a qué diablos juegan ustedes dos—rió el Príncipe. Jasper no respondió—. ¿Sabes que su intención es ponerte celoso, no?

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Y?

—Está funcionando.

Mientras Jasper y Len jugaban al tira y afloja Liam entró a una de las carpas, el subidón de ánimo estaba pasando. Se sirvió algo de beber, y escuchó una voz a su espalda.

—Sí viniste.

La sonrisa de Willow lo recibió cuando se giró.

—Un Príncipe no puede despreciar la invitación de una chica bonita.

—Eres muy gracioso, Liam—rió Willow, aunque se ruborizó. Ambos se sentaron en un sofá, había mucha gente en aquel festival, alguno se acercó a saludarlo—. ¿Cómo lo estás pasando?

—Bien, mi hermana me hizo la misma invitación y vinimos juntos.

—La he visto.—Dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Tu madre habló conmigo sobre la campaña, y quiere que haga algo parecido para tu hermano mayor, con su aparición no cree necesario...

—Lo sé.

—Liam, yo creo en ti, creo que tú harías un estupendo trabajo. Tienes madera de líder—aseguró Willow.

—Robert es el primogénito, y Len y yo no somos hijos de Simon, así que no hay nada qué hacer. Bienvenida al circo que es mi familia—dijo, levantando el vaso y bebiendo.

Se levantó y salió de allí, no tenía nada más qué hacer y cómo pudo se escabulló. No supo cómo, no supo en qué momento llegó allí, pero allí estaba; entró y la vio en la barra, escribía algo en un papel, al levantar la vista el mundo desapareció para Liam, su hermano no había vuelto, los problemas que bullían en su interior se frenaron.

La rubia se sorprendió.

—¿Liam?

Todo empezó a correr de nuevo cuando escuchó la voz de Robert detrás de él.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

 **Eleanor**

Después de todo el día en el Electric Carnaval, cuando regresaron al coche todo estaba silencioso tanto Jasper, que se preocupó de esconder a todos los chicos con los que había estado flirteando todo el día, como su hermano Liam que no había dicho nada desde que volvió de hablar con Willow.

Con que Eleanor no tuvo ningún reparo en iniciar una conversación.

—Estuvo bien el día, ¿verdad?—Estaba de buen humor a pesar de los acontecimientos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada se mantuvieron callados. Eleanor decidió seguir ese plan y callarse; sacó su teléfono para distraerse. Al llegar al palacio, Jasper salió primero, después Liam y finalmente ella ya que cuando pasó al lado del guardaespaldas no dudó en retarle y mirarle.

Llegó a la habitación y minutos después Jasper apareció, Eleanor se levantó. Se acercó a Jasper.

—¿Me podrías bajar la cremallera por favor?—le pidió.

Estaba tranquila, Jasper la bajó y Eleanor dejó el top en la cama.

Se empezó a quitar la ropa y Jasper estaba intentando no mirar.

—¿Lo has pasado bien hoy?—dijo mientras se ponía el sujetador.

A lo que Jasper no dudó en responder.

—No mucho, no.

Estaba claro de qué iba el juego que había iniciado y no dudaba en seguir esa misma línea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Creo que tú lo sabes.—Obviamente ese tono en que lo dijo Jasper daba a entender que estaba celoso.

—¿No te gustaba la música?—Se desabrochó los shorts—. Pues a mí me ha parecido un día genial.—Cayeron los pantalones al suelo.

Cogió otros pantalones que tenía.

—Buena música, amigos simpáticos...chicos guapos.—Se giró para mirarle a lo cual él apartó la mirada—. No es que los chicos guapos fueran lo importante. Pero...no me molestan.

Jasper volvió atacar.

—Ya lo has dejado claro.

Eleanor se puso la camiseta.

—¿El qué?¿Estabas celoso?

Con una cara de odio dijo:

—Pues claro que lo estaba, me he pasado las últimas doce horas viendo a un puñado de capullos ligando con mi...—paró de hablar, tomó aire y soltó—... quiero estar contigo. Ya lo sabes pero nunca lo aprobarán... nunca podremos pasar días juntos como el de hoy.—Hizo otra pausa—. Averiguarán mi pasado, me da igual, lo hecho, está hecho pero lo usarán contra ti.Y eso está mal. No puedo hacerte eso, nunca podría.

Eleanor con una sonrisa le dijo que le acompañara y la siguió hasta la biblioteca.

Al llegar allí le contó una historia.

—Hace 600 años, alguien de la familia real, una joven reina, se enamoró de su guardia.

Jasper soltó un comentario chistoso:

—¿Se veían con otros?.

Eleanor con cierto tono le dijo:

—Cuidadito.—Continuó con la historia—. Comenzaron una relación épica y revolucionaria. Discretamente en secreto, era peligroso pero no les importaba. Se escribían cartas de amor, románticas y desgarradoras cartas de amor y las escondían en un libro hueco.—Se dirigió a la estantería y cogió el libro—. En éste—se lo mostró—. Siempre que vengo a esta biblioteca miro dentro, por si hay una para mí.

Jasper le estaba escuchando atentamente y no dudó en compartir su opinión.

—No es justo que te conformes con alguien que tendrás que esconder al mundo.

Ella quería ser feliz y dejarse de la tontería que se traían.

—¿Quien habla de conformarse?

Jasper parecía interesado con la historia y no dudó en preguntarle cómo continuaba.

—¿Qué pasó con la reina y su guardia?

Eleanor se sentó en un borde del sofá.

—Se casaron, tuvieron dos hijos que hicieron cosas importantes. Uno de ellos se llamaba Jasper.—Estaba sonriendo—. Jasper Tudor, seguro que te suenan los Tudor. Es una historia real.

Los dos estaban en armonía, tranquilos, no se estaban echando nada en la cara. Se sentaron en el sofa.

Jasper con una sonrisa.

—Me parece increible, ¿lo sabías?

Y Eleanor le correspondió.

—Claro que sí. Podrías escribirlo un día de estos.

Eleanor se acercó un poco más y le besó.

—Quizás deberíamos empezar algo, hemos pasado mucho y necesitamos ser felices o intentarlo.

Jasper le contestó:

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo con eso.—Y le devolvió el beso—. Creo que empezaré con esa carta.

Escucharon un ruido detrás de la puerta y no dudó en levantarse y mirar quién era pero no vio a nadie.

 **Liam**

Desde la vuelta en el coche había estado callado no se podía imaginar a ver visto a Kathrym y Robert juntos en público y más sabiendo que se especulaba cosas sobre el regreso de él.

A la mañana siguiente era la presentación oficial de su hermano y había llamado a Jasper a que le acompañara hacer unos asuntos afuera de palacio, al salir se encontró con el.

Le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Jasper, se te ve con muy buena cara.

Jasper no dudó en contestar a su amigo:

—La verdad es que no me puedo quejar, he dormido muy bien...—Liam enarcó una ceja—. Estuve con Len, y por lo que se ve vamos a intentarlo.—Realmente estaba feliz por ellos se lo merecían.

Tanto Liam como Jasper se dirigieron al coche hacer los recados que tenía en mente pero antes de todo se pararon en un bar.

Jasper se le quedó mirando.

—¿No tenías que ir a hacer unos recados? Y no me digas que pararse en medio de un bar está en tu lista.

Liam con cierta sonrisa:

—En realidad no, pero que mi hermana y tú estéis juntos es algo importante contando por todo lo que habéis pasado.

Entraron en el bar y se sentaron, cuando le fueron a atender allí estaba ella, Kathrym, la supuesta novia de su hermano.

La muchacha se acercó a ellos y les saludó:

—Buenas, Liam, no tenía pensado verte por aquí.

Liam le contestó amablemente:

—Quería salir un poco de palacio y despejarme de todo este lío.

Kathrym cogiendo la bebida favorita de Liam lo dejó en la barra y después se fue a buscar dos vasos.

—Todavía me acuerdo.—Echó la bebida en los dos.

Liam le correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias K. ¿Qué tal te lo pasastes en la fiesta?

Kathrym le contestó.

—Estuvo bien, añoraba esas fiestas, te vi que estabas con esa chica castaña,¿es tu nueva novia?

Liam no se esperaba esa pregunta y menos viniendo de ella.

No quería hablar del tema.

—Bueno, en realidad no, somos amigos.

Kathrym y Liam estuvieron hablando la mayor parte de la mañana hasta que llegó un cliente y la rubia le tuvo que atender.

Jasper estaba mirándole con un semblante serio.

—Creo que lo de los "asuntos" era una mentira para venir a verla ¿o me equivoco?

Liam sonrió:

—Quería verla, hubo una época que la tenía cierto aprecio pero estaba con mi hermano y no pudo ser, ahora sólo la veo como una amiga. En cambio Willow, me gustaria sorprenderla.

 **Jasper**

Cuando salieron del bar se dirigieron de vuelta al palacio ya que por la tarde tenía la presentación de Robert, y Liam tendría que prepararse. Así que aprovechó de hacer lo que tenía pensado: escribir una carta para Eleanor.

No sabía qué escribirle, la amaba pero no sabía cómo expresarlo así que pidió ayuda a James. Confiaba en él, y estaba seguro de que accedería a ayudarle.

James estaba en el despacho.

El viejo Zorro Plateado le sonrió:

—Buenas tardes, Jasper. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?¿Algún problema?

Jasper dudó en cómo empezar.

—Pues, quiero escribirle una carta a Eleanor pero no sé qué decir, cómo expresarme.

James se echó las manos a la cabeza.

—Está bien, aunque creo que es una cosa entre vosotros dos.

James empezó a escribir y media hora después había finalizado la carta.

Jasper la cogió.

—Es perfecta.

James se levantó.

—Me alegro que estén juntos finalmente.

Jasper salió del despacho y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, una vez entró cogió el libro e introdujo la carta en el espacio hueco. Antes de irse a preparar los últimos arreglos para la presentación de esa tarde se pasó por la habitación de Eleanor a la que entró sin llamar.

—Buenas tardes, Len, te ves preciosa.

Eleanor estaba haciéndose los últimos retoques para la presentación.

—Bueno, hoy debe estar todo bien.—Se acercó y le besó.

Jasper le correspondió el beso.

—Te eché de menos.

Eleanor sonrió:

—Y yo a ti, y hoy va a ser una tarde larga pero después podemos vernos...

Jasper le cogió de las manos.

—Me parece bien.

Minutos después se fue.

 **Eleanor**

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con su hermano mayor.

Cerró la puerta y se le unió.

—¿Nervioso?—preguntó.

Robert siempre tenía esa seguridad en él.

—La verdad es que no, esos periodistas no son nada comparado con estar en una isla.—Su tono cambió:—Quiero preguntarte sobre Jasper y que me digas la verdad.

Eleanor no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación, tensó la mandíbula. Era mejor ser directa:

—Pues es mi novio y le quiero.

Su hermano ya venía sospechando algo hace un tiempo.

—Quiero lo mejor para ti pero él...—hizo una mueca de duda—... no me termina de convencer.

Robert era muy protector con ella pero las cosas habían cambiado.

—Jasper es perfecto para mí, no es un capricho ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal tuvieron que interrumpir la conversación; se encontraron con Liam, su madre y los asistentes de ella, les estaban dando las últimas indicaciones. Minutos después llegaron James y Jasper.

Salieron ante los fotógrafos los tres hermanos y su madre.

—Me alegro que estéis aquí, hoy es un día importante ya que mi primogénito regresó, a salvo, no murió—habló la reina con total seguridad:—Todos querréis hacer preguntas sobre su regreso.

Tomaron asiento y los periodistas empezaron a preguntar, después de toda esa ronda de preguntas tanto Liam como Eleanor tuvieron que hablar de cómo habían reaccionado a su llegada.

Al acabar la rueda de prensa los periodistas se fueron. Helena les anunció a sus hijos que habría una cena tras de esto, cosa que no les habían avisado.

Eleanor mandó un mensaje a Jasper ya que se estuvo conteniendo durante toda la presentación. Él la estuvo mirándola durante todo el rato.

Cuando estaban sentados a la mesa alguien apareció en el comedor y era él, Eleanor sonrió:

—Espero que no os importe, pero le invité a cenar—dijo Eleanor, proyectando una felicidad que no había tenido hace mucho tiempo.

Robert le miró con una cara de pocos amigos, en cambio, su madre y Liam le aceptaron con los brazos abiertos.


End file.
